The Baby Is My Taichou
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Arrancar arc.Akibat salah obat, Hitsugaya dan Karin berubah menjadi batita. Bagaimanakah reaksi Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika ketika mereka mengetahuinya, dan apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? Baca sendiri...XD
1. Chapter 1

A'hai mina... tiba-tiba kusanagi kepikiran nulis cerita ini... fic ini mengambil setting sekitar arrancar arc, waktu Hitsugaya di tugasin nyelidikin arrancar ke Karakura dan setelah Hitsugaya ketemu Karin di versi animenya.

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari puncak monas*

* * *

**The Baby Is My Taichou **

Chapter: 1

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ilmuan gila, muka badut, taichou divisi 12, keluar dari dalam laboratoriumnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bagaikan orang gila. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan penemuan terbarunya yang ga penting, Ramuan yang dapat membuat oarng yang meminumnya mejadi lebih muda. Rencananya ia akan memberikan ramuan itu kepada Yamamoto-soutaichou. Jika soutaichou kembali muda, maka kekuatannya akan bertambah dan Soul Society tak perlu takut menghadapi winter war nanti.

Tetapi, ketika sang ilmuan gila memberikan ramuan itu kepada soutaichou, sang soutaichou malah menyerahkan ramuan itu ke divisi 4 untuk diuji keamananya. Sang Soutaichou tidak yakin dengan hasil penelitian ilmuan gila. Salah-salah, dia nanti malah kena encok.

Didivisi 4...

"Hanataro..." panggil Isane ketika melihat nanaseki divisinya lewat depan depan kantornya, "Hai?" tanya Hanataro. Lalu ia datang mendekati Isane.

"Tolong antarkan obat yang ada di atas meja itu ke Matsumoto-fukutaichou di dunia manusia," kata Isane sambil sibuk mengerjakan paper worknya, "Matsumoto-san bilang, Hitsugaya-taichou kena flu. Tetapi ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Seharusnya aku yang menantarkannya, tetapi aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua tugas ini."

"Uh'uh... baikalah Isane-fukutaichou," jawab Hanataro sambil mengambil salah satu botol berisi obat diatas meja didekat jendela tanpa melihat labelnya. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju gerbang penhubung dunia manusia yang berada di divisi 13. Dalam hati Hanataro bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin Hitsugaya-taichou, pemegang zanpakuto berelement es terkuat di Soul Society, bisa kena flu?

Sesampainya di dunia manusia, Hanataro langsung menuju apartement Orihime tempat Matsumoto dan Toushiro menginap. Setelah memberikan obat itu, Hanataro langsung kembali ke Soul Society.

~H~

"Taichou..." panggil Matsumoto kepada taichounya yang keras kepala, "Ayo minum obatnya."

"Urusai! Sudah kubilang aku tidak sa- ," Toushiro tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Hachiu!" Toushiro bersin. Wajahnya pun merona karena malu.

Matsumoto menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kubilang apa'. Toushiro lalu membalikan badannya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "Pokok aku tidak sakit," kata Toushiro keras kepala.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu, lalu dengan bersemangat Matsumoto membuka pintu itu, "Ah, Karin-chan," kata Matsumoto ketika melihat anak perempuan berambut hitam berdiri di depan pintu.

Sementara itu, Karin menatap Matsumoto dengan tatapan bingung, 'Bukankah aku mengetuk pintu apartement Orihime? kenapa shinigami yang aku temui dua hari yang lalu yang keluar?' Tanya Karin dalam hati, "Maaf salah rumah," kata Karin sambil beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu..." kata Matsumoto sambil menarik lengan Karin, "kalau kau mencari Orihime, dia sedang pergi dalam waktu yang lama," jelas Matsumoto. Karin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu beranjak pergi lagi. Tapi Matsumoto tak melepaskan tangannya, "Aku baru membuat cake strawberry, bagaimana kalau kau masuk dan mencobanya?" tanya Matsumoto sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa curiga, Karin mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Matsumoto masuk ke dalam apartement Orihime. Begitu sampai di dalam, Karin melihat Toushiro sedang duduk sambil menonton TV, "Hai Toushiro!" sapa Karin sambil duduk di samping Toushirou.

Toushiro mengerutkan dahinya, "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hitsugaya," kata Toushiro dengan nada kesal.

Sementara itu di ruang makan, Matsumoto dapat ide agar taichounya meminum obatnya. Lalu ia mencampurkan obat flu Toushiro dengan teh. Sambil tersenyum nista, Matsumoto membawa teh Toushiro dan sepotong cake untuk Karin ke ruang tamu. Ketika sampai, ia langsung memberikan teh yang di bawanya kepada Toushiro dan cake kepada Karin. Lalu, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, dan ia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu lagi.

~H~

Beberapa menit yang lalu di divisi 4...

Isane menghela nafasnya lega. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan semua tugasnya yang menumpuk bagaikan bukit. Lalu ia pun membuka jendela kantornya untuk menghirup udara segar. Lalu, tiba-tiba Isane merasa ada suatu keanehan di meja dekat jendela itu. Isane pun mendekati meja itu, "OMG..." teriak Isane horror sambil melihat botol berlabel 'obat flu' diatas meja itu dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang kilat, Isane menyamber telefon kantornya dan memutar nomer handphone Matsumoto, 'Semoga belum terlambat,' kata Isane panik dalam hati

~H~

Di dunia manusia...

Matsumoto pergi ke ruang makan dan menjawab handphonenya. Tapi, belum Matsumoto berkata apa-apa, orang di seberang telephone berteriak panik kepadanya, "Matsumoto-fukutaichou... apa kau sudah memberi obat yang Hanataro bawa kepada Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Isane panik dari seberang telephone.

"Ah...aku baru saja memberikannya kepada Hitsugaya-taichou. Terima kasih ya Isane," jawab Matsumoto. Dalam hatinya, Matsumoto bingung kenapa Isane sepanik itu.

"TIDAK!" teriak Isane horror dari seberang telephone. Matsumoto lalu menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya, "Uh'uh... ada apa Isane?" tanya Matsumoto bingung.

"Hanataro salah mengambil obat flu Hitsugaya-taichou dengan obat hasil penelitian Kurotsuchi-taichou," kata Isane pelan. Kelihatanya ia hampir pingsan di sana.

Mendengar kata 'hasil penelitian' dan 'Kurotsuchi' dalam satu kalimat, Matsumoto langsung berlari ke ruang tamu untuk mencegah taichounya meminum tehnya. Tetapi ketika sampai, wajah Matsumoto langsung berubah horror, "TIDAK!" teriak Matsumoto horror melihat Toushiro dan Karin berubah menjadi batita berusia 1 atau 2 tahun.

Toushiro berubah menjadi bayi karena teh yang diminumnya itu tidak aneh. Tapi bagaimana Karin juga bisa berubah menjadi bayi? Mari kita flash back sebentar.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Matsumoto sedang menjawab panggilan telephone Isane...

Toushiro menatap Karin yang menyendok cake dari Matsumoto dengan tatapan ragu, "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan memakan cake itu," kata Toushiro. Lalu ia meneguk tehnya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Hanapa?" tanya Karin sambil memasukan 'benda' yang disebut Matsumoto cake strawberry itu kedalam mulutnya. Detik kemudian setelah 'benda itu' masuk kedalam mulut Karin, mukanya langsung berubah biru, "Hoek..." kata Karin sambil memuntahkan kembali 'benda itu'. Walau tampak depan cake itu kelihatan meyakinkan, tetapi ketika masuk ke mulut, Karin merasa seperti memasukan sampah ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Karin langsung menyambar teh yang di pegang Toushiro dan meneguknya habis.

"Hwah... aku kira aku akan mati," kata Karin sambil meletakkan cangkir yang sekarang kosong di atas meja, "Kau sudah ku ingatkan kan," kata Toushiro sambil cengar-cengir melihat wajah Karin yang terlihat ingin muntah.

Karin mengirim death glare kepada Toushiro, "kau tak bilang kalau rasanya seperti cumi-cumi, di campur duren, selai kacang, ikan asin dan telur busuk jadi satu," kata Karin kesal, "tunggu... aku rasa, aku juga merasakan ada cangkang telur didalamnya."

Toushiro sweat drop mendengar pernyataan Karin, bisa-bisanya dia sempat mengenali apa saja yang Matsumoto masukan kedalam 'cake itu'.

Keanehanpun terjadi. Tiba-tiba Toushiro dan Karin merasakan kepala mereka melayang-layang dan pandangan mereka menjadi gelap.

~H~

Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika sedang menuju ke apartement Orihime ketika mereka mendengar teriakan horror Matsumoto. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan langsung berlari menuju asal teriakan itu, "Ada apa Rangiku-san?" teriak Renji khawatir sambil membuka pintu apartement Orihime dengan kasar. Lalu mereka bertiga melihat Matsumoto duduk di lantai dengan wajah horror sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Dan mata mereka pun tertuju pada apa yang ditunjuk oleh Matsumoto.

Mereka melihat dua bayi sedang merangkak, satu bayi berambut putih dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam. Salah satu bayi yang berambut putih itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ketiga shinigami yang baru datang itu dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar. Lalu bayi itu pun tersenyum imut kepada mereka. Mata Renji dan ikakku berdenyit-denyit melihat keimutan bayi itu, sedangkan Yumichika merona dan berteriak gaje, "Kya... imutnya."

Melihat baju yang bayi itu pakai kebesaran dan juga milik Toushiro, mereka menyadari sesuatu. Detik kemudian, teriakkan horror kembali menggema di kota Karakura.

* * *

Yupz... itu chappy pertama cerita ini...

Apakah yang akan Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika lakukan kepada Toushiro dan Karin yang berubah menjadi batita?

Bagaimanakah reaksi Ichigo, yang baru kembali dari berlatih bersama Vaizard, mengetahui adiknya berubah menjadi batita?

Tunggu jawabannya di chappy selanjutnya

He he he

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

* * *

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

Chapter: 2

Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika duduk melingkari Toushiro dan Karin di ruang tamu. Mereka melipat kedua tangan mereka didepan dada mereka . Dahi mereka berkerut dan wajah mereka terlihat seperti mereka sedang berfikir keras. Mereka sangat hening sampai-sampai author curiga jangan-jangan mereka semua tidur.

Tiba-tiba Yumichika berteriak frustasi memecah keheningan, "AKH... aku tak sanggup berfikir lagi," teriak Yumichika sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Lalu ketiga shinigami yang lainpun lunglai ke lantai. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka perbuat kepada ke dua batita di hadapan mereka.

Sementara itu, Toushiro dan Karin memandangi mereka dengan bola mata mereka yang besar dan imut. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang keempat shinigami gaje di hadapan mereka bicarakan. Matsumoto lalu mendekati wajahnya ke Toushiro dan menyentuh hidung Toushiro, "Hei Taichou, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Matsumoto. Dia berharap taichounya ada di saat seperti ini dan memberikan solusi untuk memecahkan masalah mereka.

Toushiro lalu menangkap jari Matsumoto dan mengerak-gerakannya naik-turun, "Da... da... da..." kata Toushiro senang sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos dan imut bagaikan malaikat kecil.

Melihat penampakan itu, Matsumoto dan Yumichika merasakan bunga-bunga berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Tanpa di komando, Matsumoto dam Yumichika serentak memeluk Toushiro sambil berteriak, "KYA~ imutnya..."

Melihat hal itu, Karin merasa cemburu. Lalu ia menatap Renji dan Ikkaku dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya, "Da..." kata Karin. Mata hitamnya yang besar terlihat berkaca-kaca, dan bunga-bunga berterbangan di sekitarnya. Karin mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah Renji dan Ikkaku minta di gendong.

Mata Renji dan Ikkaku berdenyit-denyit melihat keimutan di hadapannya. Mereka bukan tipe orang yang menyukai keimutan. Walau bagaimana pun, Renji tetap mengangkat dan menggendong Karin.

~H~

Berberapa jam kemudian, Karin dan Toushiro mulai menangis. Disinilah kepanikan Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika dimulai.

Karena tidak pernah merawat bayi, keempat shinigami itu tak tahu kenapa kedua batita itu menangis, "Hei... kenapa mereka menangis?" tanya Ikkaku sambil melihat Toushiro dan Karin yang sedang menangis digendongan Matsumoto dan Renji.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Renji sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisan Karin dengan menguasap-usap punggungnya, "bagaimana ini Matsumoto-san?" tanya Renji kepada Matsumoto yang juga sedang berusaha menghentikan tangisan Toushiro.

"Uh'uh... aku tidak tahu, " kata Matsumoto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung taichounya, "Bagaimana ini Yumichika?" Matsumoto melempar pertanyaan kepada Yumichika.

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Yumichika, "Kau kan satu-satunya wanita disini."

"Hei... aku belum pernah merawat bayi," jawab Matsumoto, "bukan kah didivisi kalian ada Yachiru. Seharunya kalian tahu cara merawat bayi kan?" kata Matsumoto sambil menunjuk Yumichika dan Ikkaku.

"Biarpun Kusajishi-fukutaichou masih anak-anak, tetapi ia bukan bayi. Kami tak tahu cara merawat bayi," jawab yumichika dan Ikkaku bersamaan. Tanpa mereka sadari suara mereka sangat kencang.

"Hei... hentikan! kalian membuat Hitsugaya-taichou dan Karin menangis tambah kencang," teriak Renji kesal.

"Renji, hentikan! kau juga berteriak," teriak Matsumoto kesal. Lalu pertikaian ga penting pun terjadi, mereka saling berteriak satu-sama lain. Inilah akibat tidak ada pemimpin yang mengawasi mereka.

Belum selesai kesialaan mereka hari ini, tiba-tiba seseorang yang paling mereka tidak ingin lihat saat ini muncul, "Hei... kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya orang itu. Lalu keempat shinigami yang sedang emosi itu serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada orang yang baru itu, "Urusai!" teriak mereka kesal serempak. Menyadari siapa orang yang datang itu, mereka tersentak kebelakang, "ICHIGO!" teriak mereka berempat horror. Lalu Renji berusaha menutupi Karin dari pandangan Ichigo.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo melihat gelagat keempat temannya yang aneh. Lalu Ichigo menatap Toushiro yang masih menangis kencang di gendongan Matsumoto, "Kenapa ia menangis?" tanya Ichigo.

"Uh'uh... aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Matsumoto gugup.

Ichigo mendekati Matsumoto dan mengambil Toushiro dari Matsumoto. Dalam hati Ichigo merasa bayi itu mirip dengan taichou muda divisi sepuluh, "Shh..." kata Ichigo sambil mengayun-ayun Toushiro, "Ia haus, kenapa kalian tidak memberinya susu. Lihat dia menangis sampai wajahnya merah! kasihankan," kata Ichigo. Lalu keempat shinigami menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, "kalau ia haus, kenapa ia malah menangis, bukannya ia kalau menangis malah bertambah haus?" tanya Ikkaku heran.

"Bayi tidak bisa berbicara, bodoh!" umpat Ichigo, "kalau dia bisa berbicara, ia pasti sudah bilang dari tadi."

"Uh'uh...iya juga sih," kata mereka berempat sambil manggut-manggut, "kalau begitu aku beli susu untuk mereka berdua," kata Matsumoto. Lalu setelah itu ia segera meninggalkan ruang itu.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Berdua?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Dari tadi dia cuman melihat bayi yang di pegangnya, "Barusan dia bilang 'berdua'?"

Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Dalam hati mereka mengumpat Matsumoto, "Uh'uh..." mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan. Lalu, Karin yang tadinya sudah sempat diam menangis lagi.

"Hwe..." tangis karin kencang dari balik Renji, yang membuat jantung ketiga shinigami itu hampir copot, "Shh..." kata Renji sambil mengayun-ayun Karin dengan cepat, berharap ia akan kembali tenang.

Ichigo mendekati Renji dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat bayi yang Renji gendong, 'dia mirip karin waktu bayi,' kata Ichigo dalam hati, "Siapa bayi-bayi ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada dan wajah curiga. Lalu ketiga shinigami itu menelan ludah mereka.

"Uh... sebenarnya..."

~H~

Matsumoto baru kembali membeli susu, ketika ia melihat Ichigo pingsan di lantai, "Uh... kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Matsumoto bingung.

"Kami hanya menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang terjadi," jawab Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Dalam hati Matsumoto bersyukur reaksinya hanya seperti itu. Ia khawatir Ichigo akan mengamuk ketika mengetahui adiknya berubah menjadi bayi, "lalu... siapa yang mau buat susunya?" tanya Matsumoto sambil menujukkan kotak susu dan 2 buah dot bayi dalam plastik.

Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika menatap Matsumoto, "tentu saja dirimu," jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

* * *

YApz... itu lah chappy ke dua fic ini...=3

Kusa dapet banyak review nih, bahkan ada juga yang fav fic ini... arigatou mina...=D

Owh iya, chappy kemarin kusa nemuin banyak typo... udah kusa perbaiki... moga-moga sih ga ada yang ketinggalan.

* * *

Waktunya bales review...

*Shinigami Yui Kurosaki*

Kusa sih pengennya, Ichigo yang ngerawat Ichigo.

Tapi kesian Ichigo kalau dia yang jaga Toushiro ma karin terus...XD

*Whitey-Toshiro*

Ini baru Ichigo yang tahu...

Buat yang lain, tunggu di chappy-chappy selanjutnya...XD

*Divinne Oxalyth*

Yang pasti kawaii buanget...XD

Owh iya, kusa bikin fanart Toushiro ma Karin yang jadi bayi

Ada di photo album FB kusa, alamatnya ada di profil kusa...

Yang sempet, silahkan liat...XD *promosi*

*koizumi nanaho*

Ah... kusa jadi gemez ngebayangin Karin ma Toushiro jadi bayi... *gemez mode on*

Toushiro balik keasal? Rahasia...XD

He he he

*Kurochi Agitohana*

Arigatou udah di fave...* bungkuk-bungkuk*

*Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya*

Arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Yang pasti yang nasibnya merana itu Ichigo, Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku sama Yumichika

He he he

Back To Academynya di tunggu ya... coz kusa lupa mau nulis apa di Back To Academy... XD

*hitomi hitsugaya*

Tepuk tangan buat Hitomi... XD

Ha ha ha... kusa memang niat bikin fic bermacem-macem genre

Tapi sampe sekarang kusa ga bisa bikin poetry...T.T

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	3. Chapter 3

He he he... chappy kemarin kusa dapet review tak terduga dari author yang paling favorite kusa... *muter-muter gaje*

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

* * *

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

Chapter: 3

Matsumoto baru selesai membuatkan susu untuk Toushiro dan Karin, saat ia merasakan reiatsu Ichigo berkobar-kobar dari ruang tamu. Kelihatannya Ichigo sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, dan mencoba melakukan pembantaian kepada Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika, "KALIAN...apa yang sudah kalian lakukan kepada adikku?" tanya Ichigo angker sambil mengacung zangetsu ke arah ketiga shinigami malang itu.

"Kami tak tahu apa-apa," kata ketiga shinigami itu mencoba membela diri, "saat kami datang ketempat ini, Hitsugaya-taichou dan Karin sudah berubah menjadi batita seperti itu."

Tetapi Ichigo tak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan ketiga temannya. Disaat genting seperti itulah peri penolong mereka datang, "Ano..." kata seseorang di pintu depan mencoba mengambil perhatian ketiga shinigami yang ketakutan, satu subtitute shinigami yang sedang mengamuk, dan satu shinigami yang bersembunyi di dapur, "Hal itu biar aku yang menjelaskannya," kata pemilik suara tadi, ia adalah fukutaichou divisi 4, Kotetsu Isane.

Lalu amarah Ichigo pun mereda. Dalam hati Matsumoto, renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika berterima kasih kepada author karena telah memunculkan Isane.

Isane menjelaskan kepada Ichigo tentang penemuan baru Kurotsuchi Mayuri yang dibawa ke divisi 4, dan bagaimana cara obat itu bisa sampai ke dunia manusia. Walaupun Isane tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Karin juga bisa berubah batita, setidaknya Ichigo bisa mengerti kejadian itu sebuah kecelakaan dan tidak mencoba membacok leher keempat shinigami malang itu lagi.

"Menurut penelitian, efek obat itu hanya sementara," jelas Isane. Lalu Ichigo pun menghela nafasnya lega mengetahui efek obat itu hanya sementara, "Lalu kapan efek obat itu habis?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Uh'uh... kalau masalah itu aku tidak tahu pastinya," kata Isane ragu, "mungkin hanya dua hari, seminggu, sebulan atau mungkin satu tahun."

"What? Satu tahun?" teriak Ichigo kaget, "lalu apa yang harus aku kata kan kepada Yuzu dan Oya-jii tentang hilangnya Karin?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah horror.

"Itu hanya kemungkinannya," jelas Isane, "divisi empat dan dua belas akan mencoba mencari solusi untuk memecahkan masalah ini."

"Uh'uh... ya baiklah," kata Ichigo. Lalu Isane pun bangkit dari duduknya, "Urusanku sudah selesai di sini, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kejakan," kata Isane sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lalu setelah itu ia kembali ke Soul Society.

Setelah Isane pergi, Matsumoto keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan membawa dua botol susu berisi cairan berwarna ungu kehitam-hitaman, "Uh... apa itu Rangiku-san?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk botol susu yang di bawa Matsumoto.

"Ini susu untuk Taichou dan Karin-chan," jawab Matsumoto dengan wajah polos.

Ichigo dan ketiga shinigami lainnya mengangkat sebelah alis mereka mendengar pernyataan Matsumoto, "Susu? Kok warnanya ungu kehitam-hitaman?" tanya Renji curiga.

"Aku memasukan sedikit sirup blueberry kedalamnya, biasanya anak kecil menyukai blueberry," jawab Matsumoto. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Karin dan Toushiro. Kedua bayi itu mengangkat kedua tangan mereka meminta botol susu yang di pegang Matsumoto. Sebelum Matsumoto memberikan botol itu kepada Toushiro dan Karin, Ichigo mencegahnya, "tunggu dulu Rangiku-san, selain sirup blueberry apa lagi yang kau masukan kedalamnya?" tanya Ichigo curiga. Tak mungkin sedikit sirup blueberry bisa merubah susunya berubah menjadi ungu kehitam-hitaman.

"Uh... selain sirup blueberry aku juga memasukan sedikit sari lemon, selai strawberry, krim coklat, kuning telur, wasabi, es krim vanila, pasta ... apa lagi ya? owh iya, aku juga memasukan sedikit saus spageti," kata Matsumoto dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mendengar apa yang Matsumoto masukan kedalam susu itu, wajah Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika berubah biru. Mendengarnya saja sudah bikin ingin muntah, apa lagi meminumnya,"Rangiku-san, apa kau berniat meracuni Toushiro dan Karin," tanya Ichigo dengan wajah pucat. Renji yang tidak tahan ingin muntah, segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Dalam hati, Ichigo bersyukur bertanya apa saja yang Matsumoto masukan kedalam susu itu. Kalau tidak, sekarang ini Toushiro dan Karin pasti sudah kejang-kejang karena keracunan makanan.

"Aku pernah coba...rasanya enak kok," kata Matsumoto sambil cemberut. Ichigo lalu segera mengambil kedua botol berisi 'cairan aneh' itu dan segera menggantinya dengan susu sebelum Toushiro dan Karin menangis lagi.

~H~

Ketika Ichigo selesai membuatkan susu, Ichigo mendapati ruang tamu kosong. Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika tak kelihatan di tempat di mana ia terakhir meliahat mereka berempat. Yang Ichigo temui hanyalah Toushiro yang sedang merangkak memutari meja, dan Karin yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai. Lalu Ichigo menemukan sebuah catatan 2 kecil di atas meja.

Ichigo, aku mau belanja keperluan taichou dan Karin-chan dulu.

By: Matsumoto

Ichigo... aku, Ikkaku-san dan Yumichika patroli keliling kota Karakura dulu. Titip Hitsugaya-taichou dan Karin ya?

By: Renji

Ichigo lalu meremas kedua catatan kecil itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela dengan kesal, "Dasar tak bertanggung jawab," kata Ichigo.

Lalu Ichigo memberikan kedua botol susu yang dibawanya kepada Toushiro dan Karin yang menyambutnya dengan sangat senang. Karena sangat haus, kedua bayi itu langsung meminum susu itu dengan senangnya. Ketika susu milik Toushiro tinggal setengahnya, ia kelihatan mengantuk dan akan tertidur. Lalu Ichigo mengangkat Toushiro ke pangkuaanya dan menyandarkan kepala bayi itu ke dadanya, "Shh... ayo tidur," kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepala Toushiro. Lalu Toushiro mulai menutup matanya sambil terus menghisap susu dari botolnya yang sekarang di pegang Ichigo.

Ketika Toushiro sudah mulai tertidur, Karin merangkak mendekati Ichigo dan Toushiro. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan memukul kepala bayi berambut putih yang mulai tertidur itu, "HWE..." tangis Toushiro sangat keras.

"Ka... Karin..." kata Ichigo sambil menatap batita berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan kesal. Lalu Ichigo berdiri dan mengayun-ayunkan Toushiro naik-turun, mencoba menghentikan tangisan bayi di pelukannya. Sementara itu, Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburu.

Karin merangkak kembali ke tempat ia meninggalkan botol susunya, dan meminumnya lagi, 'Kenapa dia?' tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Karin yang membuang muka darinya, 'pada hal waktu bayi ia tak pernah memukul Yuzu atau anak lain tanpa alasan.'

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangisan Toushiro berhenti dan mulai tertidur di pundak Ichigo. Setelah Ichigo yakin Toushiro tertidur pulas, Ichigo mengambil selimut tebal lalu membaringkan Toushiro diatasnya. Karin kembali merangkak mendekati Toushiro. Tetapi kali ini matanya terlihat sangat mengantuk. Karin lalu mencium pipi bayi berambut putih itu dan tidur di sampingnya. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Karin dan Toushiro tidur bersebelahan, mereka terlihat sangat lucu dan imut.

~H~

Matsumoto baru kembali dari berbelanja keperluan Toushiro dan Karin, lalu ia terseyum lebar ketika masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Ia mengambil kamera milik Orihime dari dalam lemari dan mengabadikan moment langka yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Toushiro dan Karin tidur bersebelahan, mereka terlihat seperti malaikat kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas. Toushiro memeluk Karin dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan karin mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dekat mulut kecilnya. Ia terlihat sangat nyaman di peluk Toushirou.

Sementara itu, sang subtitute berambut orange sendiri tertidur dilantai disamping mereka. Ichigo terlihat seperti sedang melindung kedua bayi disampingnya. Wajah mereka bertiga terlihat sangat damai dan tenang.

Matsumoto tersenyum licik. Begitu Taichounya kembali ketubuh aslinya, Matsumoto akan menggunakan foto itu untuk menggoda taichounya dan mengancamnya agar bisa bolos mengerjakan paper work.

* * *

Hai... Mina... =3

Kusa seneng banget ternyata banyak yang menyukai fanfic ini

Special thanks buat:

Hoshi7SumaRu7Koyuki7Uzumaki28, Koizumi nanaho, Kurochi Agitohana, meshi-chan dan Nisca31tm-emerald yang fav fanfic ini... =D

Saatnya bales review...XD

* * *

~*Yemi Hikari*~

WOAH... I'M SOOO GLAD MY MOST FAVORITE AUTHOR REVIEW MY FANFICTION

(You're the last person in the world who I expect to review my fanfic) *LoL*

I always love your Bleach fanfiction since the first time I began reading fanfiction. (I'm so sorry for almost never review your fanfiction)

Thanks for read my fanfic even with language troubel

I'm beyond glad when I find out that you read my fanfic, because I'm the one who always read your fanfic (I'm love Baby Care Package so much. It's so cute to imagine Toushiro when he was baby)

If you mind, you could write review in english, please

He he he

Thank you sooo much *Matsumoto hug*

~*Kin-chan*~

Ha ha ha... yang pasti mukanya gimana gitu (Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata)

Kusa mang sengaja nunjuk Matsumoto coz kusa dapet ilham buat bikin susu campur pake campuran istimewa *digaplok Ichigo*

A'hai... gomen chappy ini isinya juga pendek.

ARIGATOU Kin-chan...XD

~*Nisca31tm-emerald*~

Iya... iya... ntu salah satu kemampuan terpendam Ichigo

kayanya sih selain ngurus bayi, Ichigo punya bakat bersih-bersih rumah kanya nyuci piring (inget arrancar arc. Ichigo pernah di suruh nyuci piring waktu latihan sama vaizard) XD

~*Shinigami Yui Kurosaki*~

Kusa juga mau jadi bayi... XD

Tapi kusa maunya yang ngerawat kusa Toushiro

Yapz... udah kusa update nih

~*Koizumi nanaho*~

Arigatou udah di Fave... kusa kasih Matsumoto hug deh...

he he he...XP

~*meshi-chan*~

Salam kenal juga meshi-chan... =D

Makasih udah mampir baca dan review fic kusa

Arigatou udah di Fave *Matsumoto hug*

~*Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya*~

Arigatou... Back To Academynya baru dapet dikit nih

Kusa mau bertapa dulu di Hueco Mundo buat ngumpulin ilham dari segala penjuru dulu deh

Hag hag hag

~*Kurochi Agitohana*~

Hya~ itu Cuma reaksi sementaranya aja kug... XD

Akhirnya Ichigo ngamuk pas sadar

Matsumoto bikin susu pake resep special yang kusa temunin dari tong sampah di Las Noches (kayanya sih punya Szayel)

He he he...XD

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	4. Chapter 4

Chappy kemari kusa menemukan misstypo yang bikin kusa ngakak sendiri. Hanya salah peletakkan satu huruf bisa mengakibatkan perubahan arti yang sangat exstrim. Arigatou buat Divinne Oxalyth yang udah ngingetin kusa.

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

* * *

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

Chapter: 4

"Lihat apa yang ku temukan di toko khusus perlengkapan bayi," kata Matsumoto kepada Ichigo, yang baru saja terbangun, sambil menunjukan sepasang baju bayi berwarna pink dan biru. Sementara itu, Toushiro dan Karin masih tertidur pulas.

Ichigo mengusap-usap matanya yang masih menggantuk agar pengelihatannya menjadi lebih jelas. Kedua baju itu mempunyai model yang sama yaitu bertudung, dan memiliki kuping kucing untuk yang biru dan kuping kelinci untuk yang pink, "Huh?" tanya Ichigo, masih belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Baguskan? mereka berdua pasti lucu mengenakannya," kata Matsumoto ceria. Sementara itu Ichigo hanya mengaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Dengan hati-hati Matsumoto mengganti baju Toushiro dan Karin yang kebesaran dengan baju baru itu agar mereka tidak terbangun. Baju itu masih agak kebesaran, lalu melipat sedikit bagian bajunya yang kepanjangan. Setelah selesai, Matsumoto tersenyum lebar melihat keimutan mereka. Matsumoto mengambil kamera Orihime dan memfoto kedua bayi yang masih tertidur itu.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Ichigo melihat jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 17.30, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat pulang, "Uh'huh... sudah hampir malam, aku harus segera pulang," kata Ichigo sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Toushiro dan Karin bersama Matsumoto.

Belum jauh dia bergerak dari tempatnya semula, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan sebuah tangan menangkap kakinya. Ichigo lalu melihat kebawah dan melihat Matsumoto menatapnya dengan puppy eyes, "Kau tidak berniat meninggalkan gadis malang, yang tahu cara merawat bayi ini, bersama dua bayi imut ini kan?" tanya Matsumoto.

Mata Ichigo berdenyit-denyit. Ia lupa, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kedua bayi malang itu bersama Matsumoto. Kalau tidak, mereka bisa mati keracunan makanan, "Uh'uh... tapi aku juga tidak bisa membawa mereka berdua ke rumahku. Aku bisa membuat alasan Karin menghilang karena ia pergi berkemah dengan Orihime. Tapi apa yang harus ku katakan kepada ayahku tentang bayi-bayi ini? Aku tidak mau melihat ayahku menangis meraung-raung di depan poster ibuku sambil menggumamkan 'Masaki...akhirnya kita punya cucu'," kata Ichigo sambil mempragakan apa yang akan Isshin lakukan ketika melihat putranya membawa dua orang bayi imut pulang.

"Uh'hum... kau benar," kata Matsumoto sambil meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagunya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mencari alasan untuk Ichigo. Tak lama Matsumoto menjentikan jarinya. Matsumoto lalu tersenyum mecurigakan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke pada Ichigo, "Serahkan pada ku," Kata Matsumoto.

~H~

Di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki...

Ichigo menatap Matsumoto dengan mulut ternga-nga. Sementara itu, Isshin dan Yuzu masing-masing memegang tisu. Sekarang ini di hadapan mereka Matsumoto duduk sambil berlinangan air mata dengan Karin dan Toushiro duduk di pangkuannya, "Hwe... otosan, mereka kasihan sekali," kata Yuzu memeluk ayahnya. Isshin mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu yang di pegangnya.

"Iya... kasihan sekali..." tangis Isshin berlebihan. Sementara itu dalam hati Ichigo baru mengerti apa arti senyuman licik Matsumoto tadi.

"Jadi nona... kedua orang tuamu sekarang ada di rumah sakit, dan kau harus menjaga ketiga adik laki-laki dan kedua adik bayimu malang itu," tanya Isshin. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'Tiga adik laki-laki ? maksudnya Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika ya?'

Matsumoto menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan dramatisnya ia menghapus air mata buayanya dengan sapu tangannya, "Iya... aku tidak sanggup menjaga kelima adikku sekaligus. Oleh karena itu aku mau meminta tolong kepada kalian yang baik hati untuk menjaga kedua adik kembarku yang manis ini," kata Matsumoto dengan nada yang menyayat hati. Dari balik sapu tangannya Matsumoto mengintip apakan aktingnya berhasil? Melihat usahanya akan berhasil, ia melanjutkan akting menangisnya. Andai Matsumoto adalah seorang aktris, pasti ia akan mendapatkan penghargaan atas akting menangisnya yang meyakinkan dan menyayat hati.

Air mata buaya Matsumoto berhasil menghambil hati Isshin dan Yuzu. Sementara itu Ichigo menahan diri agar tidak muntah ditempat itu mendengar kata-kata matsumoto. lalu sambil menghapus air matanya, Isshin menjawab, "Tentu saja nona. Dengan senang hati kami akan merawat kedua adik kembarmu."

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-sama! Adik-adikku pun pasti sangat berterima kasih kepada anda," kata Matsumoto pura-pura terharu. Dan ketika isshin dan Yuzu tak melihatnya, Matsumoto mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Ichigo yang pucat karena menahan muntah.

Setelah itu Matsumoto memberikan keperluan bayi yang baru di belinya kepada Ichigo, dan langsung kabur meninggalkan Karin dan taichounya bersama Ichigo.

~H~

Ichigo berusaha untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di kamarnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena tangisan Toushiro, "Karin... jangan ganggu Toushiro," kata Ichigo kesal kepada adiknya. Setengah jam yang lalu Ichigo baru memulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia memberiakan masing-masing bayi itu mainan yang Matsumoto beli agar mereka diam dan ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang. Tetapi ternyata semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang Ichigo harapankan.

Ichigo lalu menggendong Toushiro dan mengayun-ayunnya, "Shh... sudah...sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Toushiro. Lalu Ichigo menyadari dahi bayi di gendongannya merah. Kelihatannya kali ini ia menangis Karin telah memukulnya dengan mainannya.

"Karin... kenapa kau sejahat itu kepada Toushiro?" kata Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya marah kepada bayi berambut hitam yang duduk di atas karpet. Melihat wajah Ichigo, Karin melembungkan pipinya. Matanya mulai berair, "Gawat..." kata Ichigo. Lalu tak lama Karin pun ikut menangis, "Shh... Karin jangan ikutan nangis dong. Oni-chan tidak marah kepadamu... diam ya sayang," kata Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam adiknya. Ichigo lupa, waktu kecil Karin akan menangis jika ia marah padanya.

Ichigo merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut pusing. Ia tak sanggup menghadapi kedua bayi itu sendirian. Sebenarnya Ichigo bisa saja minta bantuan Yuzu untuk menjaga Toushiro dan Karin. Hanya saja, sekarang ini adiknya sedang membuat makan malam, dan Ichigo tidak mau memberatkan pekerjaan Yuzu dengan menitipkan Karin dan Toushiro kepadanya.

Disaat seperti inilah Rukia muncul. Baru kali ini Ichigo merasa kemunculan gadis berambut hitam itu begitu tepat dan keren, "Rukia..." teriak Ichigo senang. Sementara itu, sang shinigami berambut hitam mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepadanya, "Bayi-bayi siapa ini Ichigo?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang bantu aku menghentikan tangisan mereka dulu," kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan Toushiro kepada Rukia. Lalu ia menggendong Karin dan mengayun-ayunnya agar tangisannya yang membuat telinga sakit berhenti. Suara tangisan Karin lebih kencang dari Toushiro.

Setelah berjuang mati-matian, beberapa menit kemudian tangisan kedua bayi itu berhenti. Dan lebih bagusnya lagi, mereka berdua tertidur. Akhirnya suasana tenang kembali, dan Ichigo mulai mengerjakan tugasnya kembali. Tetapi ternyata ketentraman Ichigo hanya sementara. Karena setelah itu Rukia yang penasaran memaksa Ichigo menjelakan kepadanya siapa kedua bayi itu.

* * *

Mina... gomen kusa ga bales review dulu...T.T

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	5. Chapter 5

Kusa mau ngingetin dikit. Mungkin reader ada yang lupa, fic ini bersetting saat arrancar arc. Saat tim Toushiro di kirim ke Karakura buat nyelidikin munculnya arrancar, dan setelah Toushiro bertemu Karin.

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

* * *

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

Chapter: 5

Pagi hari di rumah kediaman Kurosaki...

Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika duduk melingkar sambil meratapi nasib mereka bertiga. Di tengah-tengah mereka, Toushiro dan Karin duduk dan menatap ketiga shinigami itu dengan mata mereka yang besar. Renji menghela nafasnya, dalam hati ia mmeratapi nasibnya yang harus terjebak dalam kamar Ichigo bersama dua batita imut dan juga dua shinigami yang sama-sama buta merawat bayi sepertinya. Keliahatanya hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuk sepanjang hidup setelah matinya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Ichigo memanggil mereka bertiga dengan alasan menyangkut hidup dan mati. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ketiga shinigami itu langsung datang kerumahnya tanpa sempat cuci muka apa lagi sikat gigi. Ketika mereka sampai di rumah sang subtitute shinigami, sang shinigami berambut orange itu malah menyerahkan Toushiro dan Karin kepada mereka, "Aku mau sekolah," kata Ichigo sambil merapihkan seragamnya. Rukia tak terlihat dimana pun. Kelihatannya Rukia kembali lagi ke Soul Society untuk melatih Orihime setelah mengambil koleksi chappynya yang tertinggal sebelum dibuang Ichigo, "Ayah dan Yuzu tak ada di rumah. Jadi selama aku sekolah kalian yang menjaga Toushiro dan Karin," kata Ichigo sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan tiga shinigami yang jaw drop.

~H~

"Da... da... da..." kata Toushiro sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya yang bisa membuat para reader teriak-teriak gaje karena keimutannya. Toushiro meminta ketiga shinigami itu mengajaknya bermain. Tetapi karena ketiga shinigami itu tidak mengerti bahasa bayi, mereka mengartikan berbeda.

"Hei, kelihatannya Hitsugaya-taichou ingin minum susu," kata Yumichika kepada kedua temannya.

"Hu'um... kurasa ia lapar," kata Renji sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Ia merasa berhalusinasi melihat bunga-bunga berterbangan di sekitar sang taichou super mini.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Ikkaku, "dia bilang dia mau nonton TV."

Lalu setelah itu, terjadilah perdebatan tidak penting diantara ketiga shinigami yang sama-sama tak mengerti bahasa bayi itu. Toushiro duduk manis menatap mereka bertiga dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar sambil menghisap jempolnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ketiga shinigami itu ributkan. Sementara itu Karin tak terlihat di manapun dalam ruangan itu. Menyadari Karin tidak ada, ketiga shinigami itu langsung menjadi panik dan mencarinya di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Dan ketika menemukannya, jantung Renji hampir saja copot melihat bayi berambut hitam merangkak mencoba menuruni tangga. Untungnya Renji sempat menangkap bayi berambut hitam itu sebelum terjadi hal yang membuat Ichigo mencincangnya dengan zangetsu.

"Huf... hampir saja," kata Renji sambil menghapus keringat dingin di dahinya. Sementara itu Karin dengan keras kepalanya mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Renji, "Ga... ta...ta..." ronta Karin. Tak lama Karin berhenti meronta. Ia menatap Renji dengan mata hitamnya yang imut, dan tersenyum manis, "Da..." katanya. Detik kemudian, Renji merasakan suatu yang hangat dan basah mengalir di bajunya.

"Uaaa..." teriak Renji horror. Karin mengompolinya, "Kau..." kata Renji kesal sambil mengangkat Karin sejajar wajahnya. Lalu kemudian amarahnya mereda ketika melihat Karin menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Matanya terlihat besar dan imut. Renji tak sampai hati memarahi batita berambut hitam itu.

"Renji... ada apa?" teriak Yumichika khawatir sambil berlari kearah Renji. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Karin. Begitu sampai di hadapan Renji, ia terpleset pipis Karin. Untungnya Renji sempat menghindar, "Huf... hampir saja..." kata Renji sambil melihat Yumichika yang jatuh dari tangga dengan pose yang amat sangat tidak eksotis. Andai Renji telat menghindar, maka ia akan bernasib sama dengan Yumichika.

~H~

Renji, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga, keluarga kurosaki sambil menonton TV. Di bawah mereka, para batita sedang bermain balok-balok kecil di atas karpet. Toushiro menumpuk balok-balok itu hingga membentuk menara mini, yang kemudian dihancurkan lagi oleh tidak menangis, ia terus mendirikan menara mini yang baru walaupun Karin akan terus menghancurkannya begitu menaranya selesai.

Merasa lapar dan haus, kedua batita itu merangkak kearah ketiga shinigami yang sedang sibuk menonton TV sambil makan kripik, "Da...da..." kata Karin dan Toushiro sambil menarik celana panjang Ikkaku. Tetapi Ikkaku tidak memperdulikannya.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Karin melembungkan pipinya. Dan dengan betopang kaki Ikkaku, Karin berdiri dan memanjat ke atas pangkuan Ikkaku, "Ta..." kata Karin sambil cemberut kearah Ikkaku yang sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, "Hei... dia bisa memanjat," kata Ikkaku sambil mengangkat Karin.

Lalu Toushiro mengikuti Karin memanjat ke Renji. Dan ketika shinigami berambut nanas merah itu menatapnya, Toushiro mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya lagi, "Uh'uh... ada apa taichou?" tanya Renji sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Toushirou.

"Mungkin... bayi-bayi itu minta diperhatikan. Anak kecilkan memang senang diperhatikan," kata Yumichika.

"Owh... diperhatikan ya," kata Renji dan Ikkaku sambil manggut-manggut mengerti. Lalu Renji dan Ikkaku menatap bayi di panguannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Untuk beberapa menit, tak terdengar suara apa pun selain suara TV. Yumichika sweat drop. Rupanya kedua temannya tak mengerti arti 'diperhatikan' yang ia maksud.

"Uh'hum..." Yumichika berdehem memecah keheningan, "'diperhatikan' yang ku maksud itu bukan dilihat dengan seksama," kata Yumichika. Wajah kedua temannya merona karena malu, "yang kumaksud itu mereka minta diajak bermain."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ketiga shinigami itu mengajak Toushiro dan Karin bermain. Tapi karena yang kedua batita itu inginkan bukan perhatian, kedua batita itu tetap rewel. Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika melakukan segala cara untuk menenangkan kedua batita itu. Tetapi mereka tetep rewel.

Kepala Renji, Yumichika dan Ikkaku mulai bedenyut-denyut pusing. Walaupun mereka sering menghadapi monster raksasa seperti hollow, tetapi ketiga shinigami itu tak berdaya menghadapi dua batita imut. Mereka lebih senang di suruh berhadapan dengan selusin menos grande dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan dua batita imut.

Karin dan Toushiro mulai menangis. Karin menangis sambil menendang-nendang Ikkaku. Sedangkan Toushiro menagis sambil menari-narik rambut Renji. Walaupun mereka kesal, tetapi mereka tidak berani memarahi kedua batita itu. Walaupun berubah menjadi bayi, Toushiro tetap atasan mereka. Sedangkan Karin, Ichigo pasti akan membacok mereka bertiga kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Karin.

"Hei... kenapa kalian membiarkan mereka menangis,"kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan ketiga shinigami itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Ia berada dalam bentuk shinigaminya. Melihat Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika yang 'tepar' di sofa langsung meloncat ke arah Ichigo, "Hwa...Ichigo..." ratap mereka bertiga sambil memeluk malaikat penolong mereka. Kelihatanya untuk sementara pekerjaan sampingan Ichigo berubah dari subtitute malaikat kematian menjadi malaikat penolong.

"Minggir...!" teriak Ichigo kesal sambil menendang ketiga shinigami yang memeluknya. Setelah ketiga shinigami malang itu menyingkir, Karin dan Toushiro yang menangis langsung merangkak kearah Ichigo dan memeluk kaki Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menggendong Karin, sementara itu Toushiro memeluk kaki Ichigo dengan keras sambil menangis, "Da...ta...ta..." kata Karin mengadu pada Ichigo, ketiga shinigami baka itu membiarkan mereka kehausan dan kelaparan.

Ichigo mengirim death glare kepada mereka, "Karin bilang kalian membuat mereka kehausan dan kelaparan," Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka bingung. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa mengerti ucapan Karin.

Ichigo mengendong Karin di punggungnya dan mengangkat Toushiro yang masih memeluk kakinya erat di dadanya. Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika sekuat tenaga menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa. Ichigo terlihat seperti induk koala dan dua anaknya. Lalu setelah itu Ichigo menghilang kedalam dapur.

Tak lama Ichigo muncul kembali sambil membawa dua botol susu. Ia menurunkan Karin dan Toushiro ke lantai dan memberikan mereka botol susu. Lalu dengan senang kedua batita itu meminum susu mereka, "Ichigo, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Renji. Seharusnya Ichigo masih ada di sekolah sekarang ini.

"Aku pulang karena khawatir dengan mereka berdua," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk dua batita yang sedang berguling di lantai sambil minum susu, "aku harus segera kembali ke sekolah sebelum Kon berbuat sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhku," kata Ichigo sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya, "selama aku di sekolah, kalian buatlah mereka tidur," kata Ichigo sambil mengirin death glare kepada Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Setelah itu ia bershunpo meniggalkan ketiga shinigami malang itu bersama dua iblis kecil.

~H~

"Hei, bagaimana caranya membuat mereka berdua tidur," tanya Renji kepada kedua temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bius mereka berdua," kata Ikkaku sambil tersenyum sadis. Lalu sebuah tonjokan melayang ke kepalanya yang licin, "Dasar bodoh, apa kau mau Ichigo membunuh kita?" kata Renji kesal.

"Uh'uh... bagai mana kalau kita nyanyikan lullaby?" tanya Yumichika. Lalu kedua temannya mengagguk setuju, "kalau begitu kau yang menyanyi," kata Renji.

"Baik lah...Uhum... Dasar kau keong racun..." Yumichika baru memulai menyanyikan Keong racun. Ketika serangan dua arah melayang ke kepalanya. Satu serangan dari belakang oleh Renji, sedangkan dari depan oleh Karin yang melempar botol susunya ke dahi Yumichika. Sementara itu Toushiro menatap Yumichika dengan tatapan ingin muntah. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Renji, "Kenapa malah nyanyi Keong racun?" kata Renji dengan marah, "Ta..." kata karin seakan-akan meng-iyakan perkataan Renji.

"Habis, aku hanya bisa nyanyi itu," kata Yumichika membela dirinya. Dia mengelus-elus jidatnya yang benjol di timpuk Karin. Walaupun berubah jadi batita, kekuatan lemparannya lumayan kuat. Renji mengambil botol susu Karin lalu memberikannya kembali pada Karin, "Biar aku saja yang menyanyi," Kata Renji.

"Topi saya bundar... hinggap di jendela... kalau tidak nenek tua... bukan gigi saya," nyanyi Renji kacau. Mendengar itu, sepontan kedua batita dan kedua shinigami yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu muka Renji pun merona karena malu. Sekarang ini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti nanas merah.

"Begitu saja kau tidak bisa menyanyikannya?" kata Ikkaku diantara tawanya. Lalu Renji membela dirinya, "Apa boleh buat. Terakhir kali aku menyanyikannya sudah seratus tahun yang lalu," kata Renji dengan wajah yang masih merah, "kalau begitu, Ikkaku-san saja yang menyanyi."

"Baiklah... dengar baik-baik, ini lah yang namanya bernyanyi," lalu Ikkaku menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menyanyi, "Topi saya bundar, bundar topi saya, kalau tidak bundar, bukan topi saya," begitu selesai menyanyi, Ikkaku mendapati kedua temannya menahan tawanya, "Humph..." kata Renji tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Sementara itu, Karin dan Toushiro memuntahkan kembali susu di mulut mereka. Lirik yang Ikkaku nyanyikan memang sudah benar. Tetapi yang bermasalah adalah suaranya. Suara Ikkaku terdengar seperti suara kodok tergilas traktor, "Kenapa?" tanya Ikkaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Suara...humph...Ikkaku-san...humph.. seperti kodok tergilas traktor," kata Renji sambil menahan tawanya. Air matanya mulai mengalir di ujung matanya kerena menaha tawa.

Lalu wajah Ikkaku pun merona malu, "Apa katamu..." kata Ikkaku sambil pasang wajah angker, "Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari pada orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyanyi dengan benar."

Merasa tersinggung, Renji membela dirinya, "Hei... setidaknya aku lebih baik dari Yumichika yang menyanyikan batita Keong Racun," kata Renji.

"What?...setidaknya suaraku jauh lebih berseni dari pada Ikkaku-san," kata yumichika kesal. Lalu pertengkaran ga penting untuk ke dua kalinya, hari ini pun dimulai.

~H~

"Hei...Kon, kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo ketika melihat tubuhnya di pusat perbelanjaan. Seharusnya sekarang ini Kon masih berada dalam kelasnya.

"Gara-gara Don Kanoji datang berkunjung ke sekolah, kelas terpaksa pulang lebih awal," jawab Kon. Lalu Ichigo menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres pada tubuhnya, "Hei... kenapa pipiku merah?" teriak Ichigo sambil menunjuk pipinya yang merah seperti cap tangan.

"Uh'uh... itu... tadi ada kakak yang seksi. Aku mencobanya mengajaknya ke cafe, dia malah menampar wajahku," kata Kon gugup, "Itu bukan wajahmu, bodoh! Itu wajahku," teriak Ichigo marah sambil mengirim death glare kepada Kon. Tanpa ia sadari orang-orang disekelilingnya menatap tubuhnya aneh karena berbicara sendiri.

Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo langsung melompat masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dalam hati ia membuat catatan untuk mencabik-cabik boneka singa berwarna orange dan mejahitnya permanen dengan baju dari Isshida sebelum memasukkan pil hijau yang dipegangnya kedalamnya.

~H~

Sesampainya dirumahnya, Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Ia kesal melihat Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika berkelahi, sedangkan Toushiro yang seharusnya mereka buat tidur malah menangis karena tidak bisa tidur, dan Karin menatap mereka berkelahi sambil tertawa dan menepuk tangannya.

Merasakan ada hawa pembunuh, ketiga shinigami yang sedang berkelahi itu langsung terdiam. Wajah mereka langsung berubah horror melihat remaja berambut orange berdiri di pintu sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin dan reiatsu yang berkobar-kobar di sekelilingnya.

Ichigo menelan pil hijau yang di pegangnya dan menjadi shinigami. Setelah Kon yang berada di tubuhnya bersembunyi sambil gemetaran di balik pintu, Ichigo mengacungkan zangetsu kearah ketiga shinagami yang sekarang gemetaran, "BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu!" kata Ichigo. Lalu setelah itu teriakan horror menggema di kota Karakura.

* * *

Bales Review...XD

Karena chappy kemarin kusa ga bales review, kusa jadiin satu sama chappy ini

~meshi-chan~

Itu ramuan racun versi tercanggih Matsumoto

Hanya dengan satu tetes korban anda akan kejang-kejang dan tewas seketika

Miliki sekarang! Racun Matsu hanya dengan tiga ribu rupiah, bagi yang berniat silahkan hubungi 0857xxxxxxxx...XD *digaplok meshi*

Yosh... Matsumoto memang jago acting...XD

Selain harus bisa menguasai kemampuan dasar, shinigami harus bisa acting juga... so kalau ada kejadian kaya gini, mereka bisa acting...XD

~airi shirayuki~

Arigatou...arigatou... kusa suka banget ma reader yang ga suka ngeflame...XD

Kusa udah beberapa kali di flame nih... tapi ga apa-apa biar kusa tambah semangat memperbaikin fic kusa

~kin-chan~

He he he... gomen chappynya pendek. Arigatou... arigatou...XD

Yepz... untungnya ada Ichigo. Mereka jadi selamet dari ramuan Matsumoto

Foto mereka bertiga ya? nti kusa coba gambar deh...=3

Sip...udah kusa lanjutin nih...=3

~Yupi-AkaiYuki-Kurosaki~

Karin mang usil...Tapi dia ga maksud jahat kug sama Toushiro... XD

Ha'ia... iya mereka mang berbakat jadi orang tua...Kya~ pair favorit kusa IchiRuki

~Divinne Oxalyth~

Hyah~ misstypo lagi...XD

Vinne teliti ya bacanya... tepuk tangan buat Vinne... *nyalain kembang api tujuh rupa*

~Koizumi nanaho~

Karin gemes sama Toushiro... makanya dia jadi ngusilin Toushiro deh...XD

~Kurochi Agitohana~

Ichigo: jangan cubit-cubit! *digetok kurochi-han*

Hyah~ dari pada di sebut susu... mungkin lebih tepat di sebut ramuan beracun

Matsumoto mau saingan sama Kurotsuchi bikin ramuan paling berbahaya di dunia akhirat...XD

Gomen... gomen... *di getok zanpakuto*

Chappy ini udah tambah banyak kan... XD

~mio 'IchiRuki anezaki~

Iya Ichigo memang cocok jadi baby sitter

Pekerjaan sambilan Ichigo nambah nih... selain jadi shinigami, dia juga jadi baby sitter...XD

~Shinigami Yui Kurosaki~

Matsu: Ga boleh minta fotonya *lari di kejar Yui*

Yapz... tapi di bandingin Ichigo, Toushiro sama Karin jauh lebih imut

Shinigami selain harus bisa basmi hollow, mereka juga harus bisa acting kalau mau lulus akademy...XD

Nya~ mereka bisa jadi aktris dadakan nih...XD

~Bed wetter yuri cawaii~

Hi... Yuri...=D

Wokeh...wokeh... kakek ketelak cengkeh...

Ha ha ha... ternyata ada juga yang punya penyakit sama kaya kusa... Pikunisme (pikun) dan hyper malezise akut (males akut)... XD

Arigatou... arigatou... *encok mode on*

Udah kusa apdet juga tuh

Uh'hu... apdet apa ato harta yak? Kusa milih ato nya aja dah *nyari aman* XP

He he he... thank you, even I could update fastly but there was so many miss type in my previous chapter... gomenasai...XD

Sama-sama, nti kalau kusa gambar lagi, kusa tag Yuri lagi

Hi hi hi... iya, Karin ganggu Toushiro, karena dia gemez sama Toushiro.

Toushiro imut sih...XD

~Nisca31tm-emerald~

Matsumoto memang amat sangat berbahaya kalau soal urusan masak-memasak

Ichigo... jauhkan Toushiro dari Matsumoto! XD

Ha ha ha

~Dina shuya Hitsugaya~

Foto mereka bertiga ya? nti kusa coba gambar deh...

Semua makanan yang Matsumoto buat memang jadi aneh...

Dia punya tangan penghancur...XD

~Momoko and Rukina~

Matsumoto sebenarnya ga niat jahat kg...XD

Dia Cuma ga bakat masak memasak... he he he

Ga bisa masak ada batasnya ya? dia memang punya selera aneh kaya Orihime

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

* * *

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

Chapter: 6

Ichigo duduk di atas kasurnya dan menghela nafasnya. Di sampingnya Karin dan Toushiro tertidur sangat pulas. Setelah berjuang keras, akhirnya kedua batita itu bisa tertidur juga. Sebenarnya Toushiro sangat penurut saat Ichigo menyuruhnya tidur. Tetapi sayangnya Karin nakal tidak mau tidur dan menggangu Toushiro yang sedang tidur hingga membuatnya menangis. Akhirnya setelah setengah jam berjuang, kedua batita itu pun tertidur dengan pulas.

_Satu jam yang lalu..._

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu..." Ichigo mengeluarkan bankainya untuk menyerang tiga shinigami baka yang gemetaran di hadapannya. Reiatsunya meluap-luap berbahaya. Lalu Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Renji yang dengan sigap menghindarinya.

"Ich...Ichigo... tunggu sebentar... biar aku jelaskan... " kata Renji ketakutan. Tetapi Ichigo yang gelap mata tidak mendenggar kata-katanya dan terus menyerangnya, "Ikkaku-san... Yumichika... bantu aku..." kata Renji berharap kedua sahabatnya yang lain membantunya. Tetapi ketika ia membalikan badannya. Kedua shinigami itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Rupanya mereka berdua kabur sejak Ichigo pertama kali menyerang dirinya. Pantas saja Ichigo hanya terus menyerangnya.

Renji membalikkan badannya lagi kearah Ichigo, dan menyadari Zangetsu hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Untungnya, Renji sempat menghindari serangan itu. Telat beberapa detik saja, maka kepalanya akan terbelah dua.

Renji berfikir keras mencari cara agar dirinya bisa kabur dari tempat itu sambil terus-menerus menghindari serangan-serangan Ichigo. Renji bersukur karena Ichigo tidak menggunakan Getsuga Tensho untuk menyerangnya. Kelihatannya Ichigo sama sekali tidak berniat menghancurkan kamarnya. Walaupun begitu, dalam keadaan bankai, gerakan Ichigo sangat cepat. Walau hanya berputar-putar, Renji kesulitan menghindari serangan-serangan Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terbesit dalam pikiran Renji, "Ichigo... lihat! Karin menggigit kepala Hitsugaya-taichou," teriak Renji sabil menunjuk kebelakang Ichigo. Dan ketika sang remaja berambut orange itu membalikan badannya. Secepat kilat Renji bershunpo meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

Ketika menyadari Renji mengerjainya, Ichigo berniat mengejarnya. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Toushiro dan Karin bersama Kon. Lagi pula ia juga harus menidurkan kedua batita itu. Akhirnya Ichigo kembali ke tubuhnya dan menggendong Karin juga Toushiro yang masih menangis lalu menidurkan mereka di atas kasurnya.

~H~

Ichigo menatap Toushiro dan Karin yang sedang tertidur dan tersenyum. Ichigo lalu menyentuh pipi Karin yang chubby dengan jarinya dan kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Toushiro dangan lembut. Kedua batita itu terlihat sangat manis seperti malaikat kecil ketika mereka tidur. Tetapi ketika mereka bangun, mereka bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka kewalahan.

"Tadaima," Ichigo mendengar adiknya pulang. Lalu ia segera turun kebawah dan melihat Yuzu pulang dengan membawa dua kantong plastik besar berisi bahan makanan, "Okaerinasai," kata Ichigo. Lalu ia membantu Yuzu membawa kantong-kantong plastik itu.

"Ichi-niisan, kok sudah pulang?" tanya yuzu heran. Biasanya dia pulang duluan sebelum Ichigo, "hari ini Don Kanonji berkunjung kesekolahku, jadi sekolah terpaksa pulang lebih awal," kata Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang orang aneh itu lakukan di sekolahnya.

"Don Kanonji datang ke sekolah ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "kau sangat beruntung Ichi-nii. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya," kata Yuzu sambil menirukan gaya khas Don Kanonji. Ichigo sweat drop. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ada orang yang mau menonton orang aneh dan bodoh seperti don kanonji.

~H~

"Ichi-nii, kau mau makan siang apa?" tanya Yuzu. Dia mau mulai memasak makan siang, "Hm... apa saja boleh, Yuzu," jawab Ichigo. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan adiknya. Sejak ibu mereka meninggal, yuzu lah yang selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan itu bukan lah hal yang mudah. Lagi pula, Ia menyukai apapun yang di masak oleh adiknya.

"Owh iya, Ichi-nii... Toushiro dan Toukuro ada di mana? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Yuzu. Waktu Matsumoto membawa Toushiro dan Karin ke rumah, Yuzu menanyakan nama kedua batita itu. Karena tidak mungkin mengatakan nama Karin adalah Karin, Matsumoto mencari nama baru. Karena taichounya yang berambut putih bernama Toushiro, Matsumoto mengatakan kepada Yuzu kalau Karin yang berambut hitam bernama Toukuro. Ichigo sweat drop mengingat nama itu seperti nama anak laki-laki.

"Uh'uh... mereka berdua sedang tidur," Jawab Ichigo sambil memasukan bahan makanan yang di beli Yuzu kedalam kulkas. Sejak kedua batita itu datang ke rumah mereka. Rumah keluarga Kurosaki tidak pernah sepi karena celotehhan dan tangisan kedua batita itu. Wajar Yuzu merasa heran kalau kedua batita itu tidak bersuara, "Owh... pantas saja," kata Yuzu sambil tersenyum, "nanti aku akan buatkan bubur untuk Toushiro dan Toukuro. Susu saja tidak cukup untuk pertumbuhan mereka," kata Yuzu dengan bersemangat.

Ichigo tersenyum. Semakin lama, Yuzu semakin mirip dengan ibu mereka, 'Ia pasti bisa menjadi ibu yang baik,' pikir Ichigo. Lalu Ia meremas kepalan tinjunya, 'Lihat saja, tidak akan ku biarkan sembarangan laik-laki mendekatinya. Yuzu harus mempunyai suami yang baik. Kalau sampai ada laki-laki yang menyakitinya, akan ku buat ia merasakan neraka dunia,' kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil tersenyum sadis dan hawa pembunuh meluap-luap disekitarnya.

"HWE..." tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan Toushiro. Dengan panik, Ichigo dan Yuzu berlari ke kamar Ichigo untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ketika mereka sampai, Ichigo dan Yuzu melihat Toushiro menangis keras di lantai hingga wajahnya memerah. Lalu Yuzu segera mengangkat Toushiro dan mengayun-ayunkannya untuk menenangkannya, "Shhh...jangan menagis," kata Yuzu sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro. Sisi kiri dahi Toushiro memerah. kelihatnnya ia berguling saat tidur dan terjatuh dari atas kasur Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, Toushiro dan Toukuro jangan di tidurkan di atas ranjang. Batita seperti mereka sering berguling saat tidur dan jatuh. Sebaiknya mereka tidur di futon saja," kata Yuzu kepada kakaknya. Ichigo merasa bersalah. Ia lupa kalau bayi sering berguling-guling saat tidur dan menidurkan Toushiro dan Karin di atas ranjangnya. Untungnya ranjangnya tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya sekitar empat puluh cm dari lantai. Walau begitu, untuk seorang batita, jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu sangat sakit.

~H~

Ichigo menggendong Toushiro sambil mengayun-ayunnya. Karena Yuzu harus memasak makan siang, Yuzu menyerahkan Toushiro pada Ichigo. Toushiro tidak menangis keras lagi, tetapi ia air matanya masih mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Ichigo sudah memindahkan Karin dari atas ranjangnya ke futon agar ia tidak terjatuh juga.

Dalam hati Ichigo merasa bersalah melihat dahi Toushiro muncul benjolan. Andai ia tidak menidurkannya diatas kasurnya, Toushiro tidak akan terjatuh dan merasa sakit seperti ini. Toushiro lalu menatap Ichigo dengan matanya yang berair dan berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu kalau Ichigo merasa bersalah kepadannya, "Da..." kata Toushiro sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya ke dada Ichigo. Ia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang mengelap-elap wajahnya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengelus-elus kepala Toushiro. Senyuman batita itu sangat manis sampai tanpa sadar Ichigo tersenyum.

~H~

"Ichi-nii... makan siang sudah siap," teriak Yuzu dari lantai bawah. Lalu Ichigo mengendong Toushiro dan Karin yang sudah terbangun ke bawah.

Ichigo menurunkan Toushiro dan Karin ke lantai ruang makan. Kemudian Yuzu datang mendekati mereka dengan membawa dua mangkuk plasik berisi bubur di kedua tangannya. Yuzu lalu meletakkan mangkuk itu di hadapan Toushiro dan Yuzu, dan memberikan sendok plastik kecil ke tangan mereka.

Toushiro dan Karin menggenggam sendok kecil itu di tangan kanan mereka. Setelah memperhatikan sendok kecil berwarna biru di tangan kecil mereka beberapa saat. Mereka mulai menyendok bubur dari dalam mangkuk plastik di hadapan mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut mereka.

Merasakan rasanya enak, kedua batita itu memakan bubur mereka dengan senang. Setelah yakin kedua batita itu akan baik-baik saja, Ichigo mendekati meja makan dan mulai memakan makan siangnya bersama Yuzu.

Sementara itu, Karin dengan tatapan jahilnya menatap Toushiro. Batita berambut putih itu dengan senang memakan bubur dari dalam mangkuknya. Untuk ukuran seorang batita, cara makan Toushiro sangat rapi. Berbeda dengan Karin, buburnya menempel di sekitar mulut , bajunya juga lantai.

Karin mengambil bubur dengan tangan kecilnya dan melemparnya ke arah Toushiro. Al hasil, bubur itu menempel pada rambut putih Toushiro, "He?" kata Toushiro terkejut. Belum selesai sampai situ, Karin menerjangnya dan melumuri wajah Toushiro dengan bubur yang tersisa di tangannya, "Da..." kata Karin senang. Sedangkan, batita berambut putih yang merasa dijahati oleh Karin, matanya mulai berair dan mulai tersedu, "Hiks... hiks..."

Ichigo yang mendengar suara Toushiro melihat kebawah dan mendapati Karin sedang mengusap-usap bubur yang menempel di rambut Toushiro hingga melebar di rambut Toushiro, "He..he...he..." tertawa Karin jahil ketika bayi berambut putih itu mulai menangis.

"Hwa..." teriak Ichigo panik sambil mengangkat Toushiro dari Karin. Air mata Toushiro mulai mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya kepada Karin, "Ka...uh... maksudku Toukuro!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Lalu tanpa rasa bersalah Karin melembungkan pipinya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya mulai berair dan menangis sangat keras, "Hwa...!"

Dengan cekat, Yuzu mengangkat Karin dari lantai dan mengayun-ayunnya berusaha menenangkannya, "Shhh... jangan menangis," kata Yuzu, "Ichi-nii... jangan berteriak seperti itu," kata Yuzu sambil merengut kepada kakaknya.

"Tapi, dia sudah membuat Toushiro menangis," kata Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Toushiro menggepalkan tangan kecilnya dada Ichigo. Walaupun Karin adiknya, Ichigo tak akan membelanya kalau ia yang salah. Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan adiknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja yang tak mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Tapi Ichi-nii terlihat menakutkan waktu berteriak," kata Yuzu sambil melembung, "Toukuro kan jadi takut."

Ichigo merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk jantungnya, 'Teganya Yuzu berkata seperti itu kepada kakaknya sendiri. Okasan, Yuzu jadi jahat kepadaku,' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Dia berniat berlari ke poster ibunya dan menangis. Tapi kemudian dia sadar dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Uh'uh... kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti Oya-jii?" tanya Ichigo. Dalam hati ia mengumpat ayahnya yang sering berbuat bodoh di hadapannya.

"Uh'uh... Yuzu, apa yang kau masukan kedalam bubur itu sih?" kata Ichigo ketika ia menyadari bau Toushiro jadi sangat amis.

"Hm... aku memasukkan wortel, kentang, kuning telur dan hati ayam," kata Yuzu sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ia masukkan kedalam bubur Toushiro dan Karin, "Uh... pantas saja baunya sangat amis," kata Ichigo sambil memegang Toushiro di hadapannya. Bubur itu berlumuran di mana-mana di tubuh Toushiro. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Ia harus memandikan batita itu ekstra teliti agar bau amisnya tidak tersisa.

Lalu Ichigo mengambil Karin yang sudah berhenti menangis dari Yuzu dan membawa mereka ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Yuzu menyiapkan bak berisi air hangat untuk Toushiro dan Karin mandi. Setelah itu Yuzu memasukan sabun kedalam bak mandi itu hingga muncul buih-buih sabun.

Ichigo melepas baju kedua batita itu yang berlumuran bubur, lalu melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor dan memasukan kedua batita di tangannya kedalam bak. Baik itu tidak terlalu tinggi, hingga kedua batita itu tidak tenggelam di dalam bak. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo dan Yuzu memandikan Toushiro dan Karin. Ichigo mencucu rambut Toushiro dengan shampo berbau strawberry dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak ada shampo yang mengalir ke mata batita berambut putih itu. Setelah memastikan kedua batita itu bersih dan wangi, Ichigo mengangkat dan mengeringkan mereka dengan handuk yang sangat lembut. Dengan masih berbalut handuk, Ichigo membawa Toushiro dan Karin ke kamarnya, "Hwa..." teriak Ichigo sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang melompat di hadapannya.

* * *

Hya... Karin jahil banget ya di chappy ini.

Tapi kusa seneng banget nulis Karin yang sedang gangguin Toushiro.

Menurut kusa itu lucu dan imut banget sih... XD

Yosh... karena chappy kemarin kusa dapet banya review (Arigatou mina...XD), kusa mau ngadain review award... =3

Dan pemenang review award untuk katagori review paling gokil adalah... jreng... jreng...

Karyn Schiffer... hya~ selamat karena nona udah bikin kusa beimajinasi gaje ketika baca review nona... wkwkwk

Terus buat katagori review paling panjang, pemenangnya adalah... jreng... jreng...

Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya... selamat, reviewnya paling panjang loh... XD

Selamat kepada pemenang review award... hadiahnya? Uh'uh... boleh request gambar seputar baby Karin dan baby Toushiro deh... XD

Nanti gambarnya kusa tag di facebook

* * *

Bales review time...XD

~*Astrella Kurosaki*~

ASTRELLA-CHAN~ *peluk-peluk astrella* udah lama ga muncul, kemana aja kao? Kusa merindukanmu *digaplok Astrella karena lebay*

Selama Astrella menghilang, astrella punya saingan baru nih... baby Toushiro, dia ngerebut Ichi-nii dari Astrella... hag... hag...

Iya... Renji, Ikkaku ma Yumichika ga bisa rawat bayi.

Wajar aja, di Seireitei kan ga ada bayi... XD

~*Yue-chan*~

Salam kenal juga Yue-chan...=D

Sebenernya untuk review, Yue ga harus punya acount kok... langsung review juga bisa...XD

Ayo... review yang banyak...wkwkwkw *digaplok Yue*

Arigatou udah suka fic ini...=3 kusa seneng banget...XD *muter-muter gaje*

Hya~ kusajuga fans Hitsugaya, udah lama banget...XD makanya kusa seneng nulis fanfic tentang Hitsugaya.

Kalau sempet, baca juga fanfic kusa tentang Hitsugaya yang lain yak...XD

~*Yuki Aizawa*~

Hai Aizawa...XD

Gomen, kusa kurang begitu ngerti... he he he

Buat fic ini, rencananya kusa mau nulis full humor nih...

Tapi buat jalan-jalan ke kebun semangka, idenya bagus itu... nanti kusa buat deh mereka jalan-jalan ke kebun semangka

~*Mamehatsuki*~

Hai hatsu, arigatou udah baca fic kusa =3

He he he... kusa jadi ngerasa bersalah bikin hatsuki ga bisa tidur nih...XD

Matsumoto nanti muncul di chappy depan kug... tunggu aja ya...

~*NaMIKAze Nara*~

Salam kenal juga Nana-san...=D

Telat review kali ini kusa kasih bonus deh... tapi kalau telat review lagi, kusa kasih denda...

Yang telat review bayar denda... wkwkwkw *di bantai Nana*

Ya... rencananya untuk fic ini kusa mau bikin full humor. Tapi mungkin di akhir cerita, kusa mau masukin sedikit romance HitsuKarin (Rencananya sih gitu...XD)

~*Nisca31tm-emerald*~

Hwa... kusa gigit Nisca... *di gampar pake sendal butut*

Iya.. iya... mereka imut banget waktu bayi...XD

Sebenernya kusa pengen banget liat Hitsu waktu bayi. Tapi sayangnya Tite Kubo ga mau bikinin buat kusa... akhirnya kusa bikin sendiri deh...XD

Ayo kita demo om Tite biar bikin cerita Hitsu waktu bayi... *dibankai Tite Kubo*

~*Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki*~

Hya ha ha...XD

Lebih kesian lagi Ichigo. Akhirnya dia yang jaga Toushiro sama Karin

Tapi ga apa-apa deh, biar Ichigo belajar jadi Is...ups... suami yang baik...XD *dibankai Ichigo*

~*Shinigami Yui Kurosaki*~

He he he... kalau minta bantuan ma yang ahli, ceritanya jadi ga lucu dong...XD

Kusa sengaja bikin mereka yang jaga biar mereka kerepotan *dibankai rame-rame*

Hyah~ Ichigo udah dilatih tahan banting... jadi ga gampang sakit

Nanti kalau Ichigo sakit, kusa panggil yui biar ngurus Ichigo deh... he he he

~*Kin-chan*~

He he he... arigatou...

Mereka bertiga memang ga punya bakat nyanyi...

Untung waktu mereka nyanyi ga terjadi gempa lokal

Kalau ga bisa gawat tuh, mereka bertiga bisa di bantai orang sekampung

~*kurochi Agitohana*~

Okeh... wokeh... nanti kusa coba gambar deh...

Aduh~ mereka terlalu imut sih... sampe kusa susah ngegambarinya yang pas...XD

Ran-chan ngilang kesuatu tempat.

Chappy depan dia bakal muncul lagi...

karena chappy depan adalaha giliran dia yang ketiban sial... Wkwkwk *disambit haneiko*

~*Karin schiffer*~

Nona...XD kau bikin kusa mengkhayal gaje...

Dasar makhluk pekopon, kau memang biang dari segala ke gajean di muka bumi...XD

Selamat, nona udah berhasil menyebarkan virus gaje ke kusa

Maka dengan ini, kusa nobatkan nona sebagai ratu pekopon selanjutnya... hag hag hag

Toushiro sama Karin bikin vid keoang racun pake logat bayi...X3

Kusa mau banget nonton tuh... pasti mereka imut dan lucu banget...

Ada ga yang bikin yak?

Hyah~ kusa kira kusa udah ngetag nona... gomen... gomen...

He he he... kusa gambar pic baby Hitsu ma Karin lagi...=3

Bersiaplah kusa tag,,, XD

~*meshi-chan*~

Hyah~ sapinya jangan dilindes-lindes...XD

Mending buat kusa

Nanti kusa sate dan kusa kasihin ke semua reader yang baca fic ini

Hag hag hag... kusa ga nyambung

~*Bed wetter yuri cawaii*~

Halloha juga Yuri *nari hula-hula*

He he he... Toushiro cengeng karena di gangguin Karin...XD

Tapi tenang aja, Karin ga niat jahat kug ma Toushiro

Karin sebenernya cuman niat nyusahin Ichigo aja kug... hag hag hag *dibankai Ichigo*

Toz... sama-sama... nanti kalau kusa upload gambar baru, kusa tag Yuri lagi deh... nya~

~*Koizumi nanaho*~

Hyah~ Ichigo memang perhatian banget ma Toushiro dan Karin

Apa lagi mereka imut.

Kalau ga di perhatiin nanti mereka ada yang nyulik...XD *digaplok nanaho kerena ga nyambung*

~*mio 'ichirugiran' kyo*~

Mio ganti pen name lagi ya~

Hayoh... ketauan *dijitak mio*

Wokeh... kusa udah updet egen...XD

~*Divinne Oxalyth*~

Plok...plok... *nyalain kembang api tujuh rupa untuk vinne*

Vinne memang teliti banget bacanya yak...XD

Perasaan waktu nulis, nulisnya udah bener... ternyata masih aja ada yang salah...

Arigatou udah ingetin kusa, nanti kusa perbaikin... he he he

Karyn schiffer jadi kehilangan job loh... he he he... biasanya dia yang ngingetin kusa sih...

Tapi ga apa-apa, biar dia berubah jadi gaje...XD

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

Setelah memastikan Toushiro dan Karin bersih dan wangi, Ichigo mengangkat mereka berdua dari bak dan mengeringkan mereka dengan handuk yang sangat lembut. Dengan sangat hati-hati Ichigo mengelap tubuh kedua batita itu hingga tidak ada bagian tubuh mereka yang basah. Dengan masih berbalut handuk, Ichigo membawa Toushiro dan Karin ke kamarnya, "Hwa..." teriak Ichigo sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang melompat di hadapannya.

Chapter: 7

"Rangiku-san..." teriak Ichigo terkejut melihat wanita berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanya sambil membawa dua kantong belanjaan besar, "Yo... Ichigo," sapa Matsumoto sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi salam pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisanya. Dengan tatapan curiga Ichigo menatap Matsumoto dan kedua kantong belanjanya, "Uh'uh... Rangiku-san, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk kedua kantong besar yang di bawa Matsumoto.

"Owh ini," lalu Matsumoto mengeluarkan benda yang ada dalam kantong belanja itu. Itu adalah gaun gotchic untuk batita, "Saat aku berbelanja, aku menemukan toko yang menjual baju-baju cosplay untuk batita. Karena bagus, aku membelinya beberapa pasang," kata Matsumoto dengan senang sambil menunjukkan beberapa costum yang dibelinya. Diantaranya ada pakaian sailor untuk bayi dan beberapa gaun imut lainnya.

Melihat baju-baju itu wajah Ichigo pucat pasi, "Rangiku-san, jangan bilang kau mau memakaikan baju-baju itu kepada Karin dan Toushiro," kata Ichigo kepada Matsumoto yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan berlusin-lusin baju imut lainnya dari dalam kantong belanjanya. Pantas saja ia tidak terlihat sebelumnya. Rupanya Matsumoto sibuk berbelanja pakaian baru. Kelihatanya, setelah kembali kewujud asalnya, Toushiro akan masuk divisi empat karena terkena serangan jantung melihat catatan pengeluaran divisi mereka yang meroket sangat tinggi.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin memakaikannya kepadamu kan?" kata Rangiku tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ichigo masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat Karin masih kecil dia akan mengamuk dan menangis jika ibu mereka memakaikannya rok. Karin tidak mungkin mau mengenakan gaun yang Matsumoto beli, "Nah Ichigo, sekarang serahkan Hitsugaya-taichou dan Karin kepadaku," kata Matsumoto sambil mengambil paksa kedua batita imut itu dari tangan Ichigo. Setelah itu ia memilih sepasang costum dan memakaikannya kepada Toushiro dan Karin. walaupun awalnya Karin tidak mau memakai pakaian yang dipilih Matsumoto, setelah melihat Toushiro yang pasrah dipakaikan costum oleh Matsumoto, akhirnya Karin mau memakai costumnya. Costum itu adalah sepasang costum terusan kucing yang terlihat sangat imut.

Melihat keimutan dua batita itu, Matsumoto berteriak-teriak girang lalu mengambil beberapa photo mereka sebelum memilih costum selanjutnya yang akan ia pakaikan kepada kedua batita imut itu. Ichigo duduk terpaku di atas kasurnya sambil menatap matsumoto yang kegirangan mengganti costum Karin dengan gaun gothtic berwarna hitam berrenda-renda putih. Ichigo yakin, setelah kembali ke wujud asalnya, Karin akan menendang Matsumoto dengan Karin special kick karena sudah memakaikannya gaun dan tidak mau keluar kamarnya selama tujuh hari, tujuh malam, "Uh'uh... aku tidak ikutan ya," kata Ichigo sambil kabur meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia tidak mau kena imbas amukan Karin dan Toushiro karena tidak mencegah Matsumoto.

~H~

Matsumoto sedang asyik mengambil photo-photo imut boneka barbie barunya saat seorang shinigami datang kepadanya, "Uh'uh... Matsumoto-fukutaichou..." panggil shinigami itu saat sang fukutaichou berambut pirang itu tidak menghiraukan kedatangannya dan terus mengambil photo Karin dan Toushiro dari berbagai sisi, "Shhh... jangan ganggu aku," kata Matsumoto masih sibuk dengan kameranya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat shinigami yang batu datang itu.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou..." teriak shinigami itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, "Uh'uh?" tanya Matsumoto bingung melihat shinigami yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kapan kau datang Izanagi-kun?" tanya Matsumoto kepada shinigami itu. Dia adalah salah satu seat dari divisi sepuluh.

Izanagi meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Matsumoto-fukutaichou aku membawa pesan dari soutaichou untukmu," kata Izanagi sambil memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Mendadak ia menjadi pusing melihat kelakuan pimpinannya yang sama sekali tidak memberikan contoh yang baik. Kalau Hitsugaya-taichou sekarang ada, ia pasti akan membekukannya dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari es.

"Pesan dari soutaichou untukku?" tanya Matsumoto bingung. Jarang-jarang soutaichou mengirim seorang shinigami untuk menyampaikan pesan. Biasanya soutaichou hanya akan mengirim jigou chou atau sms kepadanya.

Izanagi menganggukan kepalanya, "Soutaichou memerintahkan anda untuk segera menyelesaikan semua dokumen divisi sepuluh sampai sebelum matahari tenggelam. Oleh karena itu beliau memerintahkanku untuk membawa dokumennya kepada anda," kata Izanagi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buntelan besar berisi dokumen-dokumen yang harus Matsumoto kerjakan.

"Hah? Ada sebanyak ini?" kata Matsumoto dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya melihat gundukkan dokumen yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tak mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikanya seorang diri sebelum matahari terbenam.

Izanagi menganggukan kepalanya lagi, "Soutaichou bilang, kalau anda tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua dokumen sebelum matahari tenggelam, soutaicho akan memotong gaji anda dan anggaran keuangan untuk divisi kita akan di kurangi," kata Izanagi dengan wajah horror, "Dan anda tahu apa artinya itu? Hitsugaya-taichou akan membekukan setiap sel dalam tubuh anda, karena uang divisi untuk bulan ini pun sudah sangat banyak anda pakai untuk kepentingan pribadi anda. Divisi kita akan jatuh miskin jika anggaran divisi kita dikurangi oleh soutaichou." Kata Izanagi dengan wajah serius menambah kehorroran suasana yang sudah horror untuk Matsumoto.

"Baiklah Matsumoto-fukutaichou aku serahkan semuanya padamu," kata Izangai sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, "aku akan kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam untuk mengambil dokumen yang sudah slesai."

"Hei... tungg..." Matsumoto berencana meminta bantuan Izanagi untuk mengerjakan dokumen- dokumen itu. Tetapi ia terlambat karena selesai berbicara, Izanagi langsung menghilang dari hadapan Matsumoto.

"OMG... aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikan semua ini seorang diri," teriak Matsumoto horror, "andai saat seprti ini ada taichou," kata Matsumoto lemas. Ia sangat merindukan taichou imut berambut putihnya sekarang ini.

'Tapi... tunggu dulu... Hitsugaya-taichou memang ada disinikan," kata Matsumoto dalam hati menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan sesaat. kemudian mata Matsumoto terbelalak melihat dokumen divisi yang berharga sedang dibuat main oleh Toushiro dan Karin. Dari dokumen-dokumen itu Toushiro membuat origami kapal, burung bangau dan beberapa benda aneh berbentuk seperti onigiri. Semenata itu Karin mengigit-gigit dokumen itu seperti akan memakannya.

Spontan, Matsumoto langsung menyelamatkan dokumen-dokumen peting divisinya dari kedua batita polos itu, "Ya ampun... sekarang aku harus memfoto copy dokumen ini lagi sebelum mengerjakannya," kata Matsumoto sambil meratapi dokumen yang sekarang penuh air liur Karin.

Matsumoto menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak mungkin mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu jika ada Toushiro dan Karin. Lalu sekelebat bayangan seseorang berambut orange muncul dalam pikiran Matsumoto, "Owh iya, Ichigo," kata Matusmoto sambil menjentikkan jarinya, 'Aku bisa meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga Hitsugaya-taichou dan Karin selama aku mengerjakan dokumenku,' pikir Matsumoto dalam hati.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Matsumoto langsung menyamber kedua batita yang sedang mendaki gunung dokumen dan membawanya untuk di serahkan kepada Ichigo.

Tetapi kelihatanya apa yang Matsumoto rencanakan tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya. Pasalnya, sang remaja berambut orange yang akan menjadi malaikat penolongnya tak terlihat di manapun di dalam rumah kediaman Kurosaki. Lalu ia mendapai sebuah pesan untuknya di atas meja makan.

Aku dan Yuzu pergi menyusul ayah. Katanya ada hal penting. Jadi kami disuruh menemuinya dirumah sakit kota sebelah. Kami tak akan kembali sampai malam, tolong jaga Toushiro dan Karin ya.

Ps: Yuzu sudah menyiapkan susu dalam botol Karin dan Toushiro kalau mereka haus dan sudah menyiapkan bubur instan di dalam mangkuk. Kau hanya tinggalnya memberi air hangat.

Ps lagi: Jangan tambahkan 'sesuatu' dalam susu dan bubur mereka

Tak habis akal, Matsumoto menelepon Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Tetapi ketiga shinigami itu bilang mereka bertiga sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dari suara mereka, Matsumoto yakin mereka pasti sedang mabuk-mabukan dalam bar sake. Tidak bisa menemukan orang lain, akhirnya Matsumoto pun terpaksa mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya sambil menjaga kedua batita imut yang bisa berubah menjadi iblis kecil sewaktu-waktu.

Dengan amat sangat rajin (baca:seperti orang kesurupan), Matsumoto mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung itu. Ia tidak mau terkena bonus amukan dari taichounya saat ia kembali ke wujud asalnya, sudah cukup dia akan terkena amukan karena membuat taichounya berubah menjadi batita. Saat-saat khusu dan khimat seperti itu lah terdengar jeritan memekakkan telinga Matsumoto. Karin berteriak sambil menggali-gali tumpukan dokumen, sedangkan Toushiro tak terlihat dimana pun dalam ruangan itu.

Lalu dari lubang yang digali Karin, nampaklah sebuah tangan kecil dari dalamnya. Melihat hal itu, wajah Matsumoto berubah pucat. Secepat kilat, Matsumoto menggali tumpukan dokumen itu. Tampaknya sang taichou kecil berambut putih itu terkubur hidup-hidup dalam longsoran dokumen, "Taichou..." teriak Matsumoto horror ketika menemukan taichounya dan segera mengangkatnya dari bawah longsoran.

Matsumoto menghela nafasnya setelah melihat taichou tidak apa-apa dan tidak menangis. Sementara itu, malah yang menangis adalah Karin karena ia panik melihat Toushiro di terjang longsoran dokumen. Sang batita beramut putih menatap batita berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar. Lalu ia mendekati Karin yang menangis dan mengelus-elus rambut hitam Karin hingga batita berambut hitam itu diam.

Untuk sementara waktu, Matsumoto terpesona dengan pemandangan imut di hadapannya. Tetapi kemudian ia teringat kembali dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk, dan segera melesat ke meja belajar Ichigo. Lalu, Matsumoto kembali bekerja seperti orang kesetanan. Dalam hati dia membuat catatan untuk sering-sering membantu taichounya mengerjakan paperwok. Sekarang ini dia bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya taichounya mengerjakan paperwork, 'Pantas saja taichou tidak tambah tinggi,' kata Matsumoto dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Matsumoto merasakan sesuatu dengan pelan menabrak sisi kepalanya. Lalu ia mendapatkan sebuah pesawat kertas di pangkuannya, mata Matsumoto terbelalak melihat pesawat itu, 'Jangan-jangan ini...' untuk lebih meyakinkannya, Matsumoto segera membuka lipatan pesawat itu dan benar saja, kertas yang digunakan untuk membuat pesawat kertas itu adalah dokumennya. Dengan horror, Matsumoto menatap kedua iblis kecil yang sedang asyik membuat pesawat-pesawat kertas dari dokumen, lalu menerbangkannya ke segala penjuru ruangan bahkan keluar jendela.

"Kya~" dengan panik Matsumoto menangkap pesawat kertas yang hampir saja terbang keluar jendela. Dari jendela Ichigo, Matsumoto bisa melihat beberapa pesawat menyangkut pada semak-semak, di tiang listrik dan juga berserakkan di tanah. Dengan tatapan kesal Matsumoto menatap kedua batita yang tanpa rasa bersalah masih membuat pesawat kertas.

Matsumoto lalu mengangkat dan menjauhkan kedua batita itu dari tumpukan dokumennya dan medudukkan mereka di atas tempat tidur Ichigo, "Hei kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan," kata Matsumoto dengan nada kesal sambil menatap kedua batita itu dengan tatapan marah. Tetapi kedua batita polos itu hanya balik menatapnya dengan kedua mata mereka yang besar dan bulat. Jelas mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Matsumoto katakan kepada mereka.

Melihat akan percuma dan membuang-buang waktu, Matsumoto menghela nafasnya dan dengan lunglai berjalan menuju meja belajar Ichigo yang berganti fungsi menjadi meja kerja Matsumoto. Tetapi sebelum mengerjakan paperworknya, kali ini Matsumoto memberikan Toushiro dan Karin masing-masing mainan ditangan mereka agar mereka tidak menjamah dokumennya lagi.

Baru setengah Matsumoto mengerjakan tugasnya, Toushiro menarik-narik roknya dengan rewel, "Da... da... da..." kata Toushiro sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya. Jelas sang batita menginginkan sesuatu dari Matsumoto, tetapi sang fuku taichou berambut pirang itu terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni kedua batita itu, "Da... da..." kata Toushiro sambil menarik roknya lebih keras, "Taicho... jangan gangu! Aku sedang sibuk!" tanpa sadar, Matsumoto berteriak kepada Toushiro.

Menyadari apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, dengan menyesal Matsumoto menalihkan pandanganya kepada taichounya yang menatapnya dengan wajah syok. Matsumoto tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, "Ta..." belum selesai Matsumoto berbicara, Toushiro menangis dengan amat sangat kencang. Tidak sampai disitu, reiatsu Toushiro meluap hingga membuat suhu dalam ruangan menjadi sangat dingin, "Ah... dokumennya..."kata Matsumoto panik. Dokumennya bisa rusak kalau ruangan menjadi lembab karena reiatsu Toushiro.

Tak lama kemudian tangisan memekakkan telinga bergema dalam ruangan mengikuti tangisan Toushiro. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Matsumoto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang ia tahu sekarang ini adalah kalau ia ingin sekali menangis, "SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" teriak Matsumoto berharap akan ada malaikat lewat dan mau menolongnya.

~H~

Yosh... udah lama banget fic ini ga kusa updet...

Gomen mina... akhir-akhir ini kusa jadi sibuk dan ga sempet updet fanfic-fanfic kusa.

Untuk sementara waktu, kusa akan semi-hiatus. Tepi tenang aja, kusa akan usahain mengupdet satu fanfic tiap dua minggu sekali.

Sebelum kusa semi-hiatus, kusa mau tanya, fic mana yang harus kusa prioritaskan antara:

The Baby is My Taichou

For the Dearest

LOST: Memory

Snowflake In Summer

Arigatou untuk semua reader yang udah bersedia baca dan review fic ini

Maaf chappy ini kusa ga bisa bales review kalian... gomenasai...

Special thanks buat Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii yang udah ngefave semua fic kusa... arigaou... =D

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	8. Chapter 8

Hai mina... Gomen fic ini udah lama benget ga kusa apdet...

He he he... tenang aja kusa belum lupa kusa belum melupakan fic ini kug.

Ada sedikit perubahan. Dengan alasan tertentu mulai chapter ini, kusa akan mengganti Matsumoto jadi Rangiku.

Selamat membaca setelah sekian lama... XD

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

"Taicho... jangan gangu! Aku sedang sibuk!" tanpa sadar Rangiku berteriak kepada bayi mungil berambut putih yang menarik-narik roknya.

Menyadari apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, dengan menyesal Rangiku mengalihkan pandanganya kepada taichou mungilnya yang menatapnya dengan mata emerald yang membesar karena syok. Rangiku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, "Ta..." belum selesai Rangiku berbicara, Toushiro menangis kencang dan reiatsunya meluap hingga membuat suhu dalam ruangan menjadi sangat dingin, "Ah... dokumennya..."kata Rangiku panik. Dokumennya bisa rusak kalau ruangan menjadi lembab karena reiatsu dingin Toushiro.

Tak lama kemudian tangisan lain bergema dalam ruangan mengikuti tangisan Toushiro, Karin menangis memekakkan telinga Rangiku.

Rangiku menjadi panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu, antara menyelamatkan dokumentnya atau membuat diam dua batita mungil yang menangis keras hingga membuat kepalanya sakit, "SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" teriak Rangiku berharap akan ada malaikat penolong yang kebetulan lewat dan menolongnya.

Chapter: 8

"Rangiku-san, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo panik sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia merasakan reiatus Toushiro meluap. Reiatsu sang batita berambut putih itu selalu stabil kecuali ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya.

"Hwe... malaikat penolong!" tangis Rangiku ketika ia melihat 'malaikat penolong'nya datang. kemudian ia melompat dan memeluk Ichigo dengan kekuatan supernya hingga wajah sang remaja berambut orange mejadi pucat karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Uhk... Rangiku-san... aku Ichigo! Aku bukan malaikat penolong, aku malaikat kematian." Kata Ichigo sambil mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dari pelukan peremuk tulang Rangiku dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Ah... aku tidak peduli kau malaikat kematian atau malaikat apapun itu. Yang pasti kau datang di saat yang sangat tepat." Kata Rangiku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. kemudian ia mengangkat dua batita yang sedang menangis dan berguling di lantai, menyerahkannya kepada Ichigo dan mendorong sang remaja berambut orang itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tolong jaga taichou ya, Ichigo-kun!" kata Rangiku sambil membanting pintu di depan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap angka lima belas, yang tergantung di pintu di hadapannya bergoyang-goyang hampir jatuh, dengan mata berdenyit-denyit kesal. Ia baru saja diusir dari dalam kamarnya sendiri, 'what the hell?' pikir Ichigo. Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya kembali kepada kedua batita yang menangis keras digendongannya.

Kemudian perlahan sang remaja berambut orange menganyun-ayun kedua batita mungil itu, hingga perlahan sang batita berhenti menangis dan menatapnya dengan mata besar mereka yang berkaca-kaca, "Ta..." rengek Karin sambil mengosok-ngosok wajahnya dengan manja di dada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat betapa manjanya adik perempuannya. Tetapi setelah itu wajahnya berubah syok ketika Karin mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan melihat ingus Karin menempel di kaos yang baru saja digantinya. Ichigo menatap bayi perempuan di tangan kirinya sambil mengerutkan dahinya sementara sang batita berambut hitam itu menatapnya dengan mata hitam besar yang berbinar-binar.

Melihat hal itu, Ichigo menjadi tidak bisa memarahi Karin. Sang batita terlalu imut dan manis hingga Ichigo tidak sampai hati memarahi batita mungil itu. Kemudian Ichigo mengehela nafasnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ketika sampai ruang tamu, Ichigo menyadari batita berambut putih yang ia gendong di tangan kanannya mengusap-usap matanya yang terlihat mengantuk. Kemudian Ichigo menurunkan kedua batita dari gendongannya ke karpet hijau tebal yang lembut dan hangat.

Ketika Karin menyentuh permukaan Karpet, sang batita berambut hitam itu langsung merangkak mengelilingi karpet lembut itu dengan bersemangat. Sementara itu Toushiro duduk tidak stabil sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang mengantuk dengan jari-jari kecilnya

Ichigo menatap jam dan menghela nafasnya, ini sudah waktunya tidur siang. Kemudian ia melihat Toushiro munguap lebar sambil mencoba menutupinya dengan telapak tangan kecilnya. Setelah itu sang batita berambut putih berbaring melingkar di atas karpet lembut dan hangat. Setelah merasa nyaman, sang batita mungil menutup mata emeraldnya perlahan. Tanpa sang batita mungil itu sadari, ia membawa jempol kecilnya kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya lembut hingga ia tertidur.

Setelah memastikan sang batita berambut salju itu tertidur lelap, Ichigo mengambil selimut dan bantal agar sang batita bisa tidur lebih nyaman.

Setelah Ichigo meninggalkan ruang tamu, Karin mulai merasa kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana sepi. Kemudian dengan bersemangat sang batita berambut hitam itu mendekati batita lainnya yang berbaring melingkar dengan nyaman di atas karpet.

Karin memperhatikan batita berambut salju di hadapannya dengan mata hitamnya yang besar. Ia ingin mengajak sang batita bermain bersamanya, "Ta... ta..." panggil Karin. Tetapi sang batita berambut putih tidak memperdulikannya.

Karin mengerutkan dahinya kesal, "Ta... ta..." panggil Karin lagi lebih keras. Tatapi sang batita berambut putih itu masih tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan kesal, Karin merangkak lebih dekat dengan batita berambut putih itu dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kemudian Karin menyentuh rambut putih Toushiro dengan jari telunjuk kecilnya. Sang batita tidak meresponnya. Kemudian Karin menyentuh pipi batita itu dengan telapak tangannya. Sang batita masih belum meresponnya.

Karin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tetapi tiba-tiba matanya merasa mengantuk. Kemudian ia menguap lebar. Setelah itu ia mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur dan menemukan tempat yang nyaman di sebelah Toushiro.

Merasa mendapatkan tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk tidur, Karin berbaring di samping Toushiro dan dengan senang memeluk tubuh mungil dan hangat di sampingnya seperti bantal.

~H~

Ichigo kembali kedalam ruang tamu sambil membawa bantal dan selimut di tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati kedua batita yang sangat rewel tertidur bersebelahan.

Ichigo mendekati kedua batita itu dan dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepala mereka lalu menyelipkan bantal di bawahnya satu-persatu. Setelah itu, barulah Ichigo menyelimuti tubuh mungil keduanya dengan selimut yang hangat.

Kring... kring...

Tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berdering. Tidak ingin kedua batita yang baru tertidur itu terbangun, Ichigo langsung meluncur dan mengangkat telepon itu, "Hallo... dengan klinik Kurosaki di sini." Kata Ichigo.

"Ah... Oniichan." Kata orang di seberang telepon. Itu adalah suara Yuzu. Ichigo baru menyadari bahwa Yuzu sudah pergi berbelanja hampir dua jam yang lalu, dan belum kembali.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo sedikit khawatir.

"Uh'uh... aku bertemu dengan otousan ketika di tengah jalan berbelanja. Ia bilang ia dapat tugas keluar kota selama seminggu dan ia mengajakku pergi bersamanya." Jelas Yuzu.

"Owh... begitu. Kapan kalian akan berangkat." Tanya Ichigo. Dalam hati ia bingung kenapa adiknya tidak mengatakannya langsung kepadanya ketika ia sampai di rumah dan malah meneleponnya.

"Uh'uh... hari ini..." jawab Yuzu gugup, "dan sebenarnya kami sudah sampai di Tokyo sekrang."

mendengar jawaban adiknya, Mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak, "Ap... apa?" teriak Ichigo terkejut. Kemudian ia menyesal dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kalian sudah sampai Tokyo? Terus bagaimana denganku, bagaimana dengan Toushiro dan ka... uh'uh... maksudku Toukuro? Aku tidak bisa merawat mereka sendirian." Tanya Ichigo dengan menahan suaranya sepelan mungkin yang ia bisa. Sekarang ini ia ingin sekali berteriak. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya dan adiknya bisa setega itu meninggalkannya sendirian bersama dua batita. Baik... sebenarnya masih ada empat shinigami yang seharusnya membantunya merawat kedua batita itu, tetapi mereka berempat benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Oniichan! Nanti aku akan kirim fax keperluan apa saja yang dibutuhkan Toushiro dan Toukuro, cara membuat bubur dan lain-lain." Kata Yuzu dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Sementara itu Ichigo duduk lemas di lantai, meratapi nasibnya seminggu ke depan.

"Ah... Otousan memanggilku," kata Yuzu, "nanti aku kirim faxnya sekitar dua jam lagi. Sampai jumpa minggu depan Oniichan!"

"Ah... tunggu Yuzu." Panggil Ichigo.

Tut... tutt...

Terlambat... Yuzu sudah memutus panggilannya.

Ichigo menatap gagang telepon di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

'What the hell!' teriak Ichigo dalam hati sambil membanting sepelan mungkin gagang telepon malang di tangannya ke tempatnya semula, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan hidup selama seminggu ini." kata ichigo pilu, meratapi nasibnya yang suram.

~H~

OMG... utang bales repiw para repiwer tercinta kusa ternyata banyak benget... O.o'a

Ok kita mulai saja... XD

~Toushiro no Hanabi~

Iya.. nih... kusa kasih Rangiku malaikat penolong yang cantik jelita *digaplok Ichigo*

Efek sampingnya sampai... rahasia...

He he he

~bleach fav~

Maap nunggu lama... ternyata yang menang polling itu For the Dearest dan sekarang udah tamat... ^_^'a

~Shin chan~

Ha ha ha

Gomen apdetnya lama

~Karyn Schiffer~

Nona kan aslinya memang udah sterzzz... hag hag hag *dicombo nona kaya Kaito*

~Nisca31tm-emerald~

Ha ha ha

Iya kasian Rangiku, makanya kusa dia malaikat penolong

For the Dearest udah tamat... XD

~Divinne Oxalyth~

Ada kemungkinan akan jadi HitsuxKarin *masih mikir-mikir bakal jadi gimana fic ini...XD*

~Fujikaze Akira~

He he he

Biar statusnya semi-hiatus, kusa masih rajin apdet loh... ^_^

Hampir setiap minggu apdet *plak*

~Kurosaki Mitsuki~

Terakir apdet ntu... waktu puasa...XD

Lama banget ya... *dibakar orang sekampung*

~Koizumi nanaho~

Tapi akhirnya Rangiku dapet malaikat penolong juga...XD

~Yoshio Kurochi~

Nasib Rangiku akhirnya tertolong... nyu~ XD

Malah sekarang Ichigo yang ketiban sial lagi

Yupz... udah semua...XD

Repiwer: *tatapan sinis* katanya mau bales repiw chap 6 juga?

Kusa: *pura-pura ga liat*

Sampai jumpa di chappy mendatang... *kabur*

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

Chapter: 8

"Uhm... habis ini... masukkan telurnya ya?" gumam Ichigo sambil mengaduk isi panci. Sekarang ini sang remaja berambut orange itu sedang berada di dalam dapur rumahnya, berusaha membuat bubur nasi untuk dirinya dan dua batita yang kelaparan.

Ichigo lalu mengambil sebutir telur dari dalam lemari es, dan memecahkan cengkangnya. Sayangnya, saat Ichigo memasukan isi telus tersebut, ada beberapa pecahan cangkang yang ikut masuk ke dalam panci.

"Panas!" keluh Ichigo. Tak sengaja jarinya menyentuh bubur yang sedang mendidih ketika ia memisahkan pecahan cangkang telur tersebut dari dalam panci.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Rumahnya amat sangat sepi. Sejak siang Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika menghilang dengan alasan harus berpatroli demi melindung kota Karakura dari serangan hollow dan arrancar, padahal sebenarnya mereka semua melarikan diri dari tugas merawat Toushiro dan Karin. Sekarang ini Ayah dan adiknya sedang berada di luar kota. Tak ada satupun orang yang bisa membantunya merawat kedua bayi mungil nan imut itu.

Kruyuttt... perut Ichigo berbunyi. Jam makan malam sudah lewat. Tetapi ia masih belum berhasil membuat bubur untuk dirinya dan kedua batita yang kelaparan. Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Ternyata memasak itu lebih sulit dari pada yang ia duga. Kemudian sang remaja berambut orange itu mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah ketika ia merasakan celana panjang baggy yang dikenakannya ditarik-tarik oleh sebuah tangan kecil.

"Ta... ta...!" panggil Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menarik-narik celana baggy Ichigo. Disampingnya, Toushiro mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam mulutnya karena ia kelaparan.

"Sabar ya! Karin, Toushiro... sebentar lagi buburnya matang." Kata Ichigo dengan nada lembut sambil menyingkirkan tangan mungil Toushiro dari dalam mulut kecilnya. Kemudian ia kembali mengaduk bubur yang sebentar lagi akan matang itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bubur yang Ichigo masak pun matang. Tetapi Ichigo tidak bisa langsung memberikan bubur itu kepada Karin dan Toushiro. Ia harus mendinginkan bubur itu sebelum ia memberikannya kepada kedua batita itu. kalau tidak, mulut mereka yang masih sangat sensitif akan terbakar bubur panas.

Setelah memastikan suhu bubur itu aman untuk mulut kecil Toushiro dan Karin, Ichigo memberikan dua mangkuk plastik berisi bubur yang sudah cukup dingin itu kepada para batita yang dengan senang menyambut mangkuk itu.

~H~

Selesai makan malam, Ichigo memandikan Toushiro dan Karin. Memandikan kedua batita itu dalam waktu bersamaan dan sendirian ternyata adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Sang remaja berambut orange bersyukur ia bisa melalui semua itu dengan selamat. Ketika ia sedang membersihkan rambut Toushiro dengan shampo, Karin hampir saja memakan sabun. Untungnya Ichigo mempat melihatnya dan mencegahnya sebelum sabun itu sempat masuk kedalam mulut sang batita berambut hitam itu. Tetapi kemudian Ichigo merasa menyesal ketika Toushiro menjerit karena busa shampo yang belum sempat ia bilas meleleh masuk ke matanya.

Sekarang ini sang remaja berambut orange sedang memakaikan pakaian kepada kedua batita itu. Toushiro mengenakan piyama kecil berwarna biru dengan motif snowflake yang dibelikan oleh Rangiku. sementara itu Karin mengenakan piyama berwarna pink dengan pita besar berwana merah dibagian dadanya. Sang batita berambut hitam itu tidak menyukai pita besar itu dan menarik-menariknya sambil cemberut.

Setelah Toushiro dan Karin siap untuk tidur, Ichigo menggelar futon di tengah kamarnya dan membaringkan kedua batita itu di atasnya. Ichigo merasa sangat lelah dengan kegiataannya hari ini dan ingin segera tidur. Tetapi sayangnya kedua batita itu berpikiran lain. Merasa belum mengantuk Toushiro dan Karin tidak mau tertidur walaupun Ichigo sudah mati-matian membujuk mereka untuk tidur.

"Toushiro... Karin ayo tidur!" kata Ichigo frustasi kepada kedua batita yang dengan bersemangat menjelajahi kamarnya. Tetapi kedua batita itu tidak memperdulikannya dan terus merangkak mengelilingi kamarnya mengejar Kon yang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya, 'Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak merasa lelah setelah bermain seharian.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kon mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Karin.

Mata emerald Toushiro yang besar memperhatikan Kon dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sementara itu, Karin menarik-nari tubuh boneka singa orange itu dengan penasaran. Kedua batita itu sama-sama penasaran dengan boneka yang bisa bergerak sendiri dan berbicara itu.

"Ichigo... selamatkan diriku!" Kata Kon dengan nada memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Lalu ketika Karin hendak memasukan dan menggigit lengan Kon kedalam mulunya, Ichigo mengambil boneka singa malang itu dari tangan Karin, "Jangan masukan kedalam mulut. Itu kotor!" kata Ichigo.

"Siapa yang kotor?" protes Kon, tak terima dibilang kotor, "Aku ini boneka yang menyukai kebersihaan dan rajin membersihkan diri tahu. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan setitik nodapun melekat pada tubuhku." Kata Kon sambil membanggakan tubuhnya.

"Hai... hai..." kata Ichigo tidak mau meladeni ucapan sang mod soul. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi Toushiro dan Karin. kemudian Ichigo melempar Kon ke atas meja yang berada diluar jangkauan kedua batita mungil itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, "Kon awasi mereka! Aku mau tidur dulu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, cepat bangunkan aku." Kata Ichigo. tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran sang remaja berambut orange.

Kon sweat drop, "Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang lain seperti itu." gumam Kon kesal. Tetapi kemudian ia duduk bersila di atas meja dan memperhatikan dua batita yang sedang bermain di bawahnya.

~H~

Kon sedang membaca majalah playboy yang ia beli tanpa sepengetahuaan Ichigo saat memakai tubuh sang remaja berambut orange, ketika gerbang penghubung dunia manusia-Soul Society terbuka. Lalu nampaklah seekor jigouchou terbang menari di udara di samping seorang shinigami bertubuh kecil.

"Nee-chan!" teriak Kon senang sambil melesat kearah sang shinigami bermata violet itu ketika ia keluar dari gerbang. Lalu secepat kilat Rukia menangkap Kon yang terbang kearahnya, membantingnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya sekuat tenaga.

Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapai Ichigo tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Sang shinigami bermata violet itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur Ichigo dan menyengingkirkan rambut orange sang shinigami pengganti dari wajahnya yang tertidur sangat pulas itu dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkannya, "Kelihatannya ia sangat kelelahan." Kata Rukia pelan. Kemudian Rukia mendapati dua pasang mata besar dan polos yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Perlahan, sang shinigami bermata violet itu mendekati Toushiro dan Karin yang mundur ketakutan setelah melihat kebrutalan yang dilakukannya kepada boneka singa orange yang malang, "Sini... kalian tidak perlu takut seperti itu kepadaku." bujuk Rukia sambil tersenyum ramah agar kedua batita itu mau mendekatinya.

Untuk sesaat, Toushiro dan Karin berdiam tempatnya sambil memperhatikan Rukia dari atas ke bawah. Setelah merasa bahwa shinigami bermata violet itu tidak akan menyakiti atau mengigit mereka, akhirnya kedua batita itu mau mendekati Rukia.

"Cu... cu..." kata Karin bersemangat.

"Ta... cu... cu..." kata Toushiro lagi sambil menarik-narik hakama Rukia.

"Uh'uh... Kon, apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Rukia kepada boneka singa orange yang masih tepar di lantai.

"Mereka... minta... susu..." kata Kon pelan sambil mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa membuatnya." Kata Rukia.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. Tetapi ia tak sampai hati membangunkan sang remaja berambut orange yang sedang asik berpetualang dalam alam mimpinya. Akhirnya ia terpaksa harus membuatkan susu untuk Toushiro dan Karin.

~H~

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terkejut. Ia lupa membuatkan susu untuk Karin dan Toushiro. sekarang ini pasti kedua batita malang itu sangat kehausan.

"Tidurlah lagi Ichigo! Aku sudah membuatkan mereka susu." kata Rukia. Ia sedang memberi susu kepada Toushiro yang berbaring di panguannya.

Ichigo yang masih setengah tertidur, kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya, "Terima kasih, Rukia!" gumam Ichigo mengantuk.

Tak lama, sang Remaja berambut orange kembali terbangun dengan terkejut. Kali ini matanya terbuka lebar menatap shinigami bertubuh kecil yang seharusnya sekarang ini berada di Soul society, "Rukia!" kata Ichigo terkejut dengan kehadiran sang shinigami bermata violet itu.

Rukia mengirim detah glare kepada ichigo sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Shh... Hitsugaya-taichou sudah akan tertidur." Kata Rukia kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara pelan. Ia mendapati Karin sudah tertidur di atas futon dengan botol susu di sisinya. Sementara itu, Toushiro berada di pangkuan Rukia, meminum susu dari botol susunya. Sang batita berambut salju itu sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah lumayan lama." jawab Rukia sambil membaringkan Toushiro yang sudah tertidur di samping Karin, "Mereka sudah tidur, pergilah tidur lagi Ichigo. Aku juga akan tidur sekarang."

"Uh'uh... baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Ichigo. Selesai Ichigo berbicara seperti itu, Rukia sweat drop mendengar suara dengkuran sang remaja berambut orange itu.

"Cepat sekali ia tidur kembali." Kata Rukia, 'Ternyata ia benar-benar sangat kelelahan.' Setelah itu, Rukia berbaring di samping Karin dan Toushiro dan memejamkan matanya.

'Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.'

~H~

Hai... mina... XD

The baby is my taichou chapter 9. Kelihatannya fic ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang.

Uhm... Arigatou buat semua reader yang udah repiw dan polling.

Aku bukan MAHO! dan Back to Academy: Again? udah kusa publish...X3

Yang berminat silahkan baca, dan jangan lupa repiw ya... XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari Monas*

* * *

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

Chapter: 10

Ichigo merasakan tangan mungil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya. Lalu dengan malas sang remaja berambut orange membuka mata coklatnya dan bertatapan dengan mata hitam Karin yang besar, "Ohayou... Karin!" sapa sang remaja berambut orange dengan suara mengantuk. Kemudian ia bangun dan meletakan sang batita berambut hitam di pangkuannya.

'Lembab?' kata Ichigo dalam hati ketika menyentuh celana piyama Karin. kemudian sang remaja berambut orange menghela nafasnya frustasi –menyadari ia lupa memakaikan diaper kepada Karin dan Toushiro tadi malam. Nampaknya ia akan sibuk menjemur futon dan mencuci selimut pagi ini.

Lalu dengan masih setengah mengantuk, Ichigo meraih jam bekernya di meja belajarnya. Sang remaja berambut orange mengerutkan dahinya mendapati jamnya masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Karena hari ini hari minggu, ia berniat tidur sampai siang. Namun sayangnya Karin bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Jika sang batita berambut hitam sudah terbangun, maka ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi dengan tenang.

Ichigo mencari batita lainnya yang berambut putih. Biasanya, jika Karin sudah bangun maka Toushiro juga akan terbangun. Tetapi kemudian sang remaja berambut orange tersenyum lega mendapati sang batita berambut putih masih tidur sangat pulas sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan erat di atas futonnya. Selimut birunya yang tidak lagi menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya karena sang batita banyak bergerak selama tidurnya. Mulut mungilnya sedikit terbuka dan terdengar hembusan lembut nafasnya. Nampaknya pagi ini sang remaja berambut orange hanya akan direpotkan oleh satu batita berambut hitam.

Ichigo menatap batita berambut hitam di pangkuannya dan menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa kau tidak sepenurut Toushiro, Karin?" tanya sang remaja berambut orange kepada adiknya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyesalinya karena sang batita di pangkuannya melembungkan pipinya marah dan menjambak rambut orangenya. Pipi sang batita yang tembam nampak bulat dan berwarna kemerahan seperti apel.

"Ow...! Hentikan Karin!" kata Ichigo mencoba menyelamatkan rambut orangenya dari kerontokkan. Nampaknya sang batita berambut hitam tidak suka Ichigo membandingkannya dengan batita lainnya.

"Baik... aku mengerti. Kau anak baik Karin! Sekarang lepaskan rambutku, anak baik!" rayu sang remaja berambut orange. Setelah puas, akhirnya Karin melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari rambut orange Ichigo.

'Bagaimana mungkin tangan semungil itu bisa menjambak sesakit ini?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Ichigo memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya –merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, tetapi ia tidak mengingatnya. Kemudian sang remaja berambut orange bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membawa Karin ke kamar mandi. Ia harus memandikan sang batita berambut hitam dan mengganti piyamanya yang basah karena ompol.

~H~

"Ohayou Ichigo!" sapa Rukia ketika ia melihat sang remaja berambut orange masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Sang shinigami bermata violet tengah membuat sarapan dan bubur instan untuk Karin dan Toushiro.

Ichigo yang melupakan keberadaan Rukia di rumahnya, terpejat melihat sang shinigami bermata violet yang seharusnya berada di Soul Society sedang memasak di dapurnya, "Rukia!" kata Ichigo terkejut, "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak tadi malam, bodoh!" jawab Rukia kesal, "Apa kau lupa, tadi malam aku yang membantumu menidurkan Karin dan Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Uh'uh... aku tidak ingat." Kata Ichigo sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan sang shinigami bermata violet datang. Nampaknya ia terlalu mengantuk dan setengah sadar saat ia berbicara dengan Rukia tadi malam hingga ia tidak mengingatnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Rukia kesal. Ia tak percaya bahwa Ichigo melupakkannya setelah ia menyelamatkan waktu tidurnya semalam. kemudian sang shinigami bermata violet kembali melanjutkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, sementara sang remaja berambut orange menunggu sarapannya dan mendudukan Karin di atas meja makan di hadapannya.

Tak lama, Rukia mengampiri sang remaja berambut orange dan meletakkan sarapannya di hadapannya.

"Uh'uh... apa ini?" tanya Ichigo aneh. Matanya berdenyit-denyit menatap 'benda' mencurigakan berwarna pink yang berbentuk seperti kelinci di hadapannya.

"Itu saparanmu, bodoh!" jawab Rukia kesal, "Bersyukurlah karena aku sudah berbaik hati membuatkanmu sarapan!"

"Uh'uh... apa ini bisa di makan?" tanya Ichigo tidak yakin 'benda pink' di dalam piring di hadapannya adalah makan, " Bentuknya jelek sekali..." protes sang remaja berambut orange.

"Tentu saja itu bisa dimakan, Bodoh!" teriak Rukia kesal, "Dan lagi, bentuknya tidak aneh! Itu adalah seni membuat sarapan. Cepat makan, atau aku akan membekukan tiap sel dalam tubuhmu dengan Sode no Shirayuki!" ancam Rukia sambil mengacungkan pisau dapur kepada sang remaja berambut orange.

Ichigo merinding mendengar ancaman sang shinigami bermata violet yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'cepat makan atau kau mati'. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, sang remaja berambut orange memakan masakan Rukia dan sangat terkejut karena rasanya yang sangat enak.

"Aa... kenapa rasanya enak?" kata Ichigo dengan nada tidak percaya.

Rukia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangya, "Tentu saja..." kata Rukia dengan bangga, "karena aku mempelajarinya dari Nii-sama." kata Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar –mengagumi kakak iparnya. Semetara itu sang remaja berambut orange berusaha tidak tertawa membayangkan Byakuya, taichou kaku dan dingin, divisi enam mengenakan apron dan mengajari Rukia memasak di dapur.

"Ta... ta... ta..." Tiba-tiba Karin mengayun-ayunkan tangan mungilnya di hadapan wajah Ichigo –mencari perhatian sang remaja berambut orange.

"Uh,uh... ada apa karin?" tanya Ichigo kepada adiknya. kemudian sang batita menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan telapak tangan mungilnya menunjukan kalau ia lapar.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa kau lapar?" tanya Ichigo. Sang batita berambut hitam mengangukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat . Tak lama Rukia membawakan bubur instan yang sudah dibuatnya dan memberikannya kepada sang batita berambut hitam.

Karin dan Ichigo menatap mangkuk di hadapan sang batita berambut hitam lalu kepada Rukia dengan curiga. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya kesal, "Hei... aku tidak memasukan benda aneh ke dalam bubur seperti Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kata Rukia membela dirinya.

Setelah melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang shinigami bermata violet berbohong, Ichigo menyatakan bubur itu aman dan memberikan sendok bayi kepada adiknya.

"Ah... aku mau melihat Hitsugaya-taichou dulu. Mungkin ia sudah bangun..." kata Rukia. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kakak-adik Kurosaki yang sedang asyik menikmati sarapan pagi mereka .

Ketika Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Rukia kembali ke ruang makan dengan membawa batita berambut putih yang sudah terbangun di pelukkannya. Mata emerald sang batita berambut putih nampak masih mengantuk sementara tangan mungilnya memeluk boneka chappy yang nampak sangat lembut dan empuk.

"Ohayou... Toushiro!" sapa Ichigo sambil tersenyum kepada sang batita berambut salju. Kemudian Rukia mendudukan sang taichou mungil di atas meja di samping karin. Sang batita yang masih mengantuk mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ke boneka chappy di pelukkannya sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah rambutnya yang tampak serupa dengan bonekanya. Rukia tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Sang batita berambut putih nampak sangat manis dan imut.

"Owh iya..." tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat sesuatu. Kemudian mata coklatnya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang membuat perasaan sang shinigami bertubuh mungil tidak enak.

"Karena kebetulan kau ada di sini, kau maukan menggantikanku mencuci seprai dan selimut Karin?" minta Ichigo dengan nada memerintah.

"Uh'uh..." Rukia terdiam sejenak –mencari alasan untuk menghindari permintaan sang remaja orange. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja sang shinigami bertubuh kecil itu menepuk kedua tangannya, "Ahh... aku baru ingat harus segera kembali ke Soul Society dan melatih Inoue." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan curiga. Tetapi belum sempat sang remaja berambut orange mengatakan sesuatu, sang shinigami berambut hitam sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, "Aaa... dia melarikan diri." kata Ichigo kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku setelah ini?" teriak Ichigo meratapi nasibnya.

Namun nampaknya keberuntungan berpihak pada sang remaja berambut orange karena tak lama kemudian ia merasakan reiatsu seorang shinigami tak jauh dari rumahnya. Lalu sambil menyeringai lebar, ia meraih lencana shinigami dari saku celananya dan menjadi shinigami. Setelah itu, dengan secepat kilat sang shinigami pengganti berambut orange bershunpo menuju shinigami malang, yang tak lain adalah Abarai Renji, dan menyeretnya ke rumahnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Renji kesal sambil mencoba melepaskan lengan Ichigo yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Kemudian sang shinigami berambut merah terpejat melihat tatapan murka remaja berambut orange di hadapannya.

"Hei... tenang Ichigo! A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Renji gugup sambil mencoba menenangkan sang remaja berambut orange.

"'Apa yang terjadi', hah?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada dingin kepada shinigami malang di hadapannya yang mulai panik, "Seenaknya saja kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama mereka!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk dua batita yang sedang berguling-guling di atas meja.

"Uh'uh... itu..." kata Renji dengan gugup. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya yang tidak bisa memikirkan sebuah alasan di saat genting seperti ini.

Sang remaja berambut orange menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah... aku mau pergi membeli cadangan makanan dan susu bayi." Kata sang remaja dengan amarah mulai mereda yang membuat sang shinigami berambut merah menghela nafasnya lega.

"Selama aku pergi, cucilah semua pakaian, selimut dan seprai yang Toushiro dan Karin ompoli hari ini!" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengintimidasi sambil menunjuk tumpukan kain dalam keranjang, "Ketika aku kembali, aku tidak ingin melihat satu helai kain pun tersisa dalam keranjang itu. Atau, kau akan merasakan apa yang di sebut Tensa Zangetsu." ancam sang remaja berambut orange yang membuat sang fukutaichou divisi enam merinding.

"Uh'uh... baiklah." Jawab Renji dengan wajah pucat. 'Mencuci ompol' diantara semua shinigami di muka bumi ini, kenapa harus ia yang mengalami hal seperti ini. Entah apa yang akan taichounya katakan ketika ia mengetahui fukutaichounya mencuci seprai bekas ompol batita. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai fukutaichou divisi enam hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagus..." kata Ichigo puas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kemudian ia memeriksa dompetnya di saku celana baggynya dan mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di atas lemari es.

Setelah yakin membawa semua yang ia butuhkan, sang remaja berambut orange melambaikan tangannya dengan santai kepada Renji, "Aku minta tolong jaga Karin dan Toushiro juga ya!" kata Ichigo. Kemudian dengan santai ia meninggalkan sang fukutaichou malang yang terpuruk di lantai bersama dua batita imut.

Belum jauh Ichigo pergi dari ruang ia meninggalkan Toushiro dan Karin, sang remaja berambut orange mendengar kedua batita itu menangis keras. Kemudian dengan panik dan khawatir ia kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan kedua batita itu.

Ichigo mendapati Toushiro dan Karin menangis sangat kencang. Tetapi ketika mereka melihat sang remaja berambut orange kembali, tangisan kedua batita itu mereda, "Ichi... Ichi..." kata Toushiro dan Karin sambil mengangkat tangan mereka kepada sang remaja berambut orange menandakan mereka ingin ikut bersamanya.

"Hei... aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian." Kata Ichigo yang membuat kedua batita itu kembali menangis kencang.

"Shhh... jangan menangis Toushiro... Karin!" kata Ichigo sambil mengendong kedua batita itu dan mengayun-ayunkan mereka. Tetapi, kedua batita itu tetap menangis kencang.

Merasa kedua telinganya sakit karena tangisan dua batita di kedua tangannya, akhirnya Ichigo menyerah, "Baik kali ini aku menyerah... kalian boleh ikut." Kata Ichigo pasrah.

Mendengar hal itu, kedua batita di pelukan sang remaja berambut orange berhenti menangis dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kemudian Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian kedua batita itu dengan pakaian yang lebih bagus dan tidak lupa memakaikan diaper. Karena cuaca musim gugur yang mulai dingin, sang remaja berambut orange memilih pakaian cukup tebal yang membuat kedua batita itu tetap hangat.

Setelah Toushiro dan Karin rapih dan manis, Ichigo mencari sesuatu yang bisa mempermudahnya membawa kedua batita itu berpergian. Dan ia bersyukur karena Rangiku membeli dua tas gendong bayi yang bisa ia pakai untuk membawa dua batita manja itu. Kemudian Ichigo memasukan Toushiro dan Karin masing-masing kedalam tas gendong bayi, lalu menggendong Toushiro di punggungnya dan Karin di dadanya.

Sang remaja berambut orange merasa penampilannya memalukan, tetapi apa boleh buat karena sang kedua batita manja tidak mau ditinggal olehnya. Kemudian dengan langkah malas, Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Renji yang berusaha tidak tertawa melihat penampilan sang remaja berambut orange.

~H~

Ketika Ichigo sampai di pusat perbelanjaan, ia merasa perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak jika ia membawa dua batita di punggung dan dadanya. Beberapa kali ia mendapati para gadis senyum-senyum atau berbisik-bisik pada temannya ketika mereka melihatnya. Ichigo merasa wajahnya merona sangat merah. Ia sangat malu dan ingin kembali, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur berada di depan supermarket. Akhirnya sang remaja berambut orange membulatkan tekatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam supermarket.

"Wah... bayi yang manis..." kata seorang ibu muda yang berpapasan dengan Ichigo saat ia sedang memilih diaper untuk Toushiro dan Karin. Ia membawa anak laki-lakinya yang baru berusia sekitar lima tahun dalam troli belanja.

"Uh'uh... terima kasih." Kata Ichigo dengan nada gugup. Dalam hati ia berharap sang ibu muda tidak berpikir yang aneh tentang dirinya dan kedua batita di gendongannya.

"Apa mereka anakmu?" tanya sang ibu muda. Sementara itu tangan anak laki-lakinya meraih telapak tangan mungil Toushiro yang berada di punggungnya dan menggerakannya naik turun.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu muda, Ichigo ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Ternyata kekhawatirannya menjadi nyata. Pada hal sudah jelas bahwa ia terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah, ternyata orang-orang memang berpikir bahwa dua batita di gendongannya adalah anaknya, "Bukan! Mereka adikku!" jawab Ichigo dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Oh... maaf! Kukira mereka adalah anak-anakmu. Ternyata kau memang terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayah, ya?" kata ibu muda itu sambil tertawa pelan.

"Eeek..." teriakan Toushiro membuat sang remaja berambut orange dan sang ibu muda terpejat. Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, anak laki-laki sang ibu muda menggigit telapak tangan sang batita berambut putih karena gemas.

"Yuta... apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak sang ibu muda marah kepada anak laki-lakinya. Lalu karena terkejut sang bocah pun melepaskan tangan sang batita berambut putih yang mulai menangis.

Ichigo memindahkan Toushiro ke depan untuk memeriksa seberapa parah bocah itu menggigit tangan sang batita berambut putih, lalu ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat telapak tangan sang batita sangat merah. Nampak cap bekas gigitan sang bocah di telapak tangan mungil sang batita yang nampak sangat menyakitkan.

"Ma-maafkan kelakuan anakku!" kata sang ibu muda dengan panik. Semetara itu anak laki-lakinya menangis karena ia mencubit pipinya.

"Uh'uh... tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti." Kata Ichigo sambil berusaha meredakan tanggisan sang batita berambut putih karena orang-orang dalam supermarket mulai memperhatikan mereka, "Shhh... Toushiro! Sudah tidak apa-apa, sakitnya akan segera hilang!" kata Ichigo sambil meniup-niup telapak tangan mungil Toushiro berharap dengan itu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

Sementara itu Karin yang digendong Ichigo di dadanya, mengerutkan dahinya melihat Toushiro menangis. Ia tidak suka melihat sang batita berambut putih menangis kesakitan. Lalu tangan mungilnya meraih sesuatu terdekat dari dalam troli belanja Ichigo yang kebetulan adalah lobak yang cukup panjang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, sang batita berambut hitam menghantamkan lobak itu kepada anak laki-laki yang menggigit tangan Toushiro –membuat sang bocah yang sudah menangis, menangis tambah keras.

"Ka-Karin...!" kata Ichigo terkejut melihat perbuatan sang batita berambut hitam, "Ah... maafkan perbuatan adikku!" kata Ichigo panik kepada sang ibu anak laki-laki tersebut.

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa... mungkin bayi itu hanya ingin membela saudaranya!" kata ibu itu sambil tersenyum, "Lagi pula ini salah Yuta yang memulai dengan menggigit tangan saudaranya terlebih dahulu."

Ichigo merasa orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka bertambah banyak. Merasa tidak enak menjadi tontonan banyak orang, sang remaja berambut orange cepat-cepat minta maaf dan meninggalkan ibu muda dan anak laki-laki itu.

Ichigo memeriksa daftar belanjanya. Benda terakhir yang butuh ia beli adalah susu untuk Karin dan Toushiro. Lalu sang remaja berambut orange pun segera menuju tempat bagian susu karena ia segera menyelesai belanjanya dan pulang. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Dalam hati sang remaja berambut orange bertanya-tanya kenapa para wanita sangat suka berbelanja, padahal kegiatan itu sangat melelahkan.

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk punggung batita berambut putih yang tertidur di dadanya sambil mencari bagian susu bayi. Sang remaja berambut orange memindahkan posisi Toushiro dan Karin karena sang batita berambut putih akhirnya berhenti menangis setelah bertukar posisi dengan Karin. Jadi sekarang ini Toushiro berada di dada sang remaja berambut orange sedangkan Karin berada di punggungnya.

Ketika Ichigo sampai di tempat bagian susu, sang remaja berambut orange bingung memilih susu mana yang harus ia beli. Di tempat itu ada berbagai tumpukan kaleng dan kotak susu dengan berbagai merek dan rasa berbeda. Baru kali ini sang remaja berambut orange membeli susu untuk balita. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti susu seperti apa yang cocok untuk batita.

"Uh'uh... susu yang mana yang harus aku beli?" gumam Ichigo sambil melihat-lihat kandungan dalam susu yang tertera di kotak susu batita. Sementara itu Karin yang berada di punggung Ichigo mencoba meraih sebuah kaleng susu di dekatnya.

"Ta... ta... ta..." kata Karin kesal ketika tangan kecilnya tidak berhasil meraih kaleng susu terdekat.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Ichigo –merasakan adiknya banyak bergerak di punggungnya.

"Ta...!" jawab Karin sambil menunjuk sebuah kaleng susu.

"Kau mau susu yang itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil kaleng susu yang ditunjuk sang batita berambut hitam. Tetapi ketika sang remaja berambut orange melihat harga susu itu, ia meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula karena harganya yang sangat mahal.

"Lupakan Karin! Lupakan..." kata Ichigo sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang dan memperdulikan adiknya yang merengek, sang remaja berambut orange mengambil susu yang paling murah yang ia lihat saat itu dan segera menuju kasir.

~H~

"Huf... pengeluaranku banyak sekali." Kata Ichigo kesal. Ia membawa dua kantong pelastik besar di kedua tangannya.

Uang yang dikeluarkannya untuk membayar barang yang ia beli, ternyata jauh lebih banyak dari pada yang ia kira. Sang remaja orange menyesal karena telah mengambil susu bayi tanpa pikir panjang, karena ternyata ia salah melihat harga susu itu dengan susu yang lain. Harga susu yang ia ambil ternyata lebih mahal dari pada susu yang Karin inginkan.

"Kurosaki..." panggil seseorang.

Lalu sang remaja berambut orange yang merasa dipanggil namanya, menolehkan wajahnya kepada orang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah guru wali kelasnya.

"Aa... ternyata benar Kurosaki." Kata sang guru, Misato Ochi, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tetapi kemudian mata sang guru berdenyit-denyit kesal karena sang siswa berambut orange mencoba melarikan diri begitu melihat darinya, "Hei... mau kemana kau, Kurosaki?" tanya sang guru –membuat sang siswa berambut orange beku di tempat ia berdiri.

"Aku mau pulang." kata Ichigo sambil mencoba tidak menghiraukan tatapan curiga wali kelasnya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat nasibnya hari ini. kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan wali kelasnya dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

"Ya... aku bisa melihatnya." Kata sang wali kelas. Lalu mata sang guru tertuju pada batita berambut putih di dadanya yang mulai terbangun dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dada sang remaja berambut orange.

"Bayi siapa ini, Kurosaki?" tanya sang wali kelas curiga sambil menatap siswanya tajam, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki adik masih bayi atau kerja sampingan sebagai baby sitter."

"Ah... Ini..." belum sempat Ichigo menjelaskan idenditas dua batita di gendongannya, sang batita berambut putih di dadanya memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang dapat membuat wali kelasnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Pa... pa..." panggil sang batita berambut putih dengan mata emerald bulat besar dan berbinar-binar.

Ichigo merasa seperti tersambar petir di tengah hari yang cerah. Sementara wali kelasnya ternganga mendengar panggilan sang batita berambut putih kepada siswa berambut orangenya.

"Bukan... mereka bukan anakku." Kata Ichigo mencoba membela dirinya. Tetapi wali kelasnya terlalu syok untuk mendengarnya.

"Kurosaki... kau..." kata sang wali kelas dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Belum sempat ia mengintrogasi idenditas bayi tersebut lebih lanjut, sang siswa berambut orange sudah melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Pokoknya... mereka bukan anak-anakku." Teriak sang remaja berambut orange sambil berlari menyelamatkan diri dari sesi introgasi yang bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari tempat itu.

Ketika sang remaja berambut orange tiba di depan rumahnya, ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam, yang ia buntal di belakang kepalanya, berdiri di depan rumahnya, "Uh'uh... ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Ichigo kepada gadis itu.

Sang gadis berambut hitam itu terpejat mendengar suara Ichigo. Nampaknya ia tidak menyadari kedatangan sang remaja berambut orange, "Ma-maaf... namaku Hinamori Momo. Aku dengar dari kuchiki-san katanya Shi... maksudku Hitsugaya-kun berada di sini." Kata gadis berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Ichigo.

Kemudian ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, mata sang gadis berbinar-binar menatap batita berambut putih yang sedang menghisap jempolnya di gendongan Ichigo, "Ah... Shiro-chan..." teriak Hinamori senang. Kemudian ia mengambil Toushiro dari gendongan Ichigo dan memeluknya erat dengan bahagia.

* * *

Gomen mina... udah lama banget fic ini ga kusa apdet... ^^'a

Akhir-akhir ini kusa jarang banget apdet karena kusa lagi banyak tugas

Kalau nanti tugas kusa udah berkurang, akan kusa usahain untuk rajin apdet lagi... (~^3^)~

Yosh... chappy yang lumayan panjang...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari puncak Monas*

**The Baby Is My Taichou**

"Ma-maaf... namaku Hinamori Momo. Aku dengar dari kuchiki-san katanya Shi... maksudku Hitsugaya-kun berada di sini." Kata hinamori menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Kemudian mata sang gadis berambut hitam berbinar-binar melihat batita berambut putih yang sedang menghisap jempolnya dengan polosnya di gendongan Ichigo.

"KYA! Shiro-chan..." teriak Hinamori bahagia. Kemudian sang gadis berambut hitam itu segera merampas Toushiro dari gendongan Ichigo dan memeluknya erat dengan gemas.

Chapter 11  
Mata coklat Ichigo berdenyit memperhatikan Hinamori yang sedang bermain dengan Toushiro dan Karin di ruang tamunya, 'Siapa gadis ini?' pikir Ichigo, 'dia bukan anak buah Aizen atau orang mencurigakan kan?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati dengan curiga. Mata coklatnya tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Hinamori yang nampak sangat bahagia bermain dengan Toushiro dan Karin. Sesekali sang gadis berambut hitam berteriak gemas melihat tingkah laku kedua batita mungil itu.

Ichigo memang pernah mendengar nama Hinamori Momo sebelumnya, tetapi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan sang shinigami berambut hitam itu secara langsung, "Uh'um... Hinamori-san." Panggil Ichigo.

Kemudian setelah sang gadis yang disebut namanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua batita imut ke sang remaja berambut orange yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Kemudian dengan perasaan sedikit ragu dan segan, sang remaja berambut orange bertanya kepadanya, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau ini..."

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menanyakan idenditas sang gadis berambut hitam. Melihat hal itu, Himanori tersenyum dan menganggakukkan kepalanya mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan sang pemuda berambut orange.

"Ah... maaf aku terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu Shiro-chan yang kembali kecil lagi. Aku jadi lupa memperkenalkan diriku." Kata Hinamori, "Namaku Hinamori Momo, fukutaichou divisi 5. Toushiro dan diriku dibesarkan di bawah atap yang sama, jadi... bisa dikatakan Toushiro adalah adikku. Aku juga yang merawatnya saat ia masih kecil." Jelas Hinamori dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Padahal waktu ia masih kecil, ia begitu manis. Tapi sayangnya begitu ia merasa dewasa, ia jadi dingin." Kata Hinamori sambil melebungkan pipinya.

Ichigo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk bentu O. kemudian tiba-tiba perkataan Hinamori kembali terbesit kembali dalam kepala sang remaja berambut orange, "Tunggu sebentar... tadi kau bilang, kau merawat Toushiro saat ia bayi?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Hinamori menggangukan kepalanya. Lalu tiba-tiba Ichigo berlutut di hadapan Hinamori dan meraih tangan kanan sang gadis betubuh mungil dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari." Kata Ichigo sambil meremas lembut telapak tangan mungil di antara kedua telapak tangan lebarnya.

Mendengar pernyataan remaja berambut orange di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang berbinar-binar, wajah Hinamori merona sangat merah, "Anu... itu... kenapa sangat tiba-tiba?" tanya Hinamori dengan nada malu-malu.

"kumohon... " kata Ichigo dengan wajah dan tatapan serius. Melihat ekspresi wajah sang remaja berambut orange, jantung hinamori berdegup sangat kencang.

"Kumohon... bantu aku merawat Toushiro dan Karin." kata Ichigo melengkapi perkataannya yang membuat wajah sang gadis bertubuh mungil berubah suram beberapa derajat. Saat ini hanya dua kata yang dapat mengungkapkan kekecewaan kesalah pahamannya, "Ow... begitu." Kata Himanori dengan wajah kecut.

~H~

Keesokan harinya...

Dengan wajah berseri-seri seorang remaja berambut orange berangkat ke sekolahnya. Semalam, entah apa yang Hinamori lakukan kepada Toushiro dan Karin, tetapi kedua batita itu tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya, sehingga sang remaja berambut orange bisa tidur dengan pulas dan bahagia tanpa diganggu oleh dua batita imut nan manis itu. Sayangnya, kebahagian yang datang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kurosaki Ichigo terlena dan lupa bahwa ia memiliki masalah lain yang menanti di sekolah.

"OHAYOU...ICHIGOOO!" teriak Keigo ketika ia melihat sang remaja berambut orange dan berlari ke arahnya. Lalu dengan santai sang remaja berambut orange menedang wajah Keigo hingga terpental dua meter.

"Ohayou Keigo!" balas Ichigo dengan wajah datar sambil memperhatikan Mizuhiro yang menusuk 'mayat' Keigo yang berdarah-darah dengan ranting.

Detik kemudian, terdengar kembali teriakan yang memekakkan telinga sang remaja berambut orange. Kali ini adalah wali kelasnya yang berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan melebihi seekor jaguar. Ichigo yang terkesima dengan kelakuan antik wali kelasnya, tidak sempat menghindari serangan dadakan sang wali kelas sehingga terpental dan mendarat di samping Keigo , "OHK... !"

"Sensei... kau menambah korban pagi ini!" kata Mizuhiro sambil mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya.

"Ah... kelepasan! Maafkan aku... " kata sang wali kelas sambil menepuk kedua tangannya di hadapan korbannya. Detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa bukan itu maksud kedatangannya, "Akh... Kurosaki!" teriak sang wali kelas dengan wajah merona karena malu sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang mulai bangkit dari matinya.

"Jelaskan dirimu... " kata sang wanita berkaca mata dengan tatapan ganas.

"Jelaskan apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kau sudah memiliki bayi? Kenapa kau... Pada hal ku kira kau adalah murid yang baik." Ochi-sensei menghapus air mata dengan lengan bajunya.

Wajah Ichigo berubah pucat seketika, "Ah... itu... aku bisa menjelaskannya." kata sang remaja berambut orange panik. Tiba-tiba Keigo bangkit dan memegang kedua pundaknya, "Siapa yang berani menodaimu, Ichigo?" kata Keigo dengan wajah terkejut, dan juga berdarah-darah.

"Diam kau Keigo! Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku." Kata Ichigo kesal sambil menyikut perut Keigo hingga sang remaja bermbut hitam itu kembali tumbang.

"Ochi-sensei... sebenarnya... " dan kemudian Ichigo pun memulai menceritakan kisah menyedihkannya.

~H~

Sementara itu di kediaman Kurosaki...

"Karin-chan... kembali ke sini! Kalau kau berlari-lari dengan hanya mengenakan handuk seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh!" teriak Hinamori sambil mengejar-ngejar batita berambut hitam yang sangat aktif itu. sementara itu, Toushiro duduk di atas sofa sambil tertawa girang memperhatikan Hinamori yang kewalahan menghadapi satu batita yang usianya tidak lebih dari tiga... uh'hum... tiga belas tahun itu.

Hinamori baru saja selesai memandikan Toushiro dan Karin dan Himanori hendak memakaikan baju mereka. Tetapi begitu kaki Karin menginjak lantai, sang batita berambut hitam itu mulai berlari-lari mengelilingi sofa tempat batita lainnya duduk, dengan hanya selembar handuk biru menutupi tubuh mungilnya dan sebagian rambut hitamnya. Semetara itu Toushiro duduk manis dan tertawa girang memperhatikan Hinamori yang sedang menggejar Karin.

"Mou... aku tidak mau tahu ya kalau kau sampai masuk angin." kata Hinamori sambil melembungkan pipinya. Akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap Karin dan mendudukkannya di samping Toushiro. Kemudian ia mulai mengeringkan rambut dan kemudian badan kedua batita itu dengan handuk. Setelah kering, Hinamori menaburkan bedak di atas tubuh mereka dan memilih baju untuk mereka.

Dari semua baju yang Rangiku beli, Hinamori memilih memakaikan mereka dengan baju simple. Celana pendek dan kaos hoody berwarna biru untuk Toushiro, sedangkan pink untuk Karin. Di bagian tengah kaos Toushiro, terdapat gambar naga kecil biru dan huruf T besar. Sedangkan milik Karin, terdapat gambar kelinci kecil yang sedang memeluk huruf K besar.

Setelah kedua batita itu wangi dan imut, Hinamori membuat susu untuk mereka berdua. Sesekali Hinamori mengintip keadaan kedua batita itu dari dapur. Tiba-tiba Hinamori merasakan reiatsu lain dalam rumah keluarga Kurosaki, tetapi ia tidak merasa panik karena reiatsu itu sangat familiar baginya.

"Kuchiki-san. Kau kembali?" kata Hinamori ketika kembali keruang tamu dan melihat sang shinigami bermata violet itu sedang bermain dengan Toushiro dan Karin. Kedua batita itu mencoba memanjat tubuh sang shinigami mungil itu.

"Ah... iya. Aku kembali karena khawatir denganmu." Kata Rukia.

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki-san! Aku biasa merawat anak-anak saat Shiro-chan... maksudku Hitsugaya-kun kecil!" kata Hinamori sambil duduk di samping Rukia.

"Bu... bukan itu maksudku..." kata Rukia, "Kau tidak diapa-apain oleh Ichigo kan?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan curiga dan khawatir. Mendengar pertanyaan sang shinigami bermata violet, wajah Hinamori merona. Melihat hal itu, reiatsu Rukia meluap karena cemburu.

Sementara itu...

Ichigo yang sedang beristirahat di atap sekolahnya menjadi panik merasakan reiatus Rukia meluap . Apa ada sesuatu terjadi di rumahku? Pikir sang remaja berambut orange. Lalu dengan segera, Ichigo mengambil lambang subtitute shinigaminya dan menepelkanya di dadanya. Begitu menjadi shinigami, sang remaja berambut orange langsung melesat kembali ke rumahnya.

~H~

"Rukia... ada apa?" teriak Ichigo panik sambil mendobrak pintu rumahnya, "Mana hollow? Mana Aizen?" tanya sang remaja berambut orange mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh di sekitarnya sambil mengacungkan Zangetsu, siap untuk bertempur.

Menyadari tak ada secuil pun tanda bahaya, Ichigo menghela nafasnya lega. Tetapi hal itu hanya sesaat karena detik kemudian, ia merasakan hawa dingin mencengkram tubuhnya, "Mae... Sode no Shirayuki!" Tepat sebelum serangan Rukia menjadikannya es strawberry, Ichigo mengelak dengan pose kayang.

"RUKIA! apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin membunuhku, ha?" tanya Ichigo dengan marah, masih dalam keadaan kayanya.

"Ya... begitulah!" kata Rukia dengan wajah polos, "Baik selanjutnya... Sugi no mai..." belum selesai Rukia memanggil shikainya, Hinamori menghentikannya, "Tunggu sebentar, Kuchiki-san!"

"Ada apa Hinamori-san?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah setengah sebal karena cemburu.

"Kau salah paham. Kurosaki-san tidak berbuat sesuatu yang aneh kepadaku." kata Hinamori dengan wajah merona, "Sebenarnya..."

_Flash back... _

"Shiro-chan... jangan naik ke atas sana itu berbahaya!" teriak Hinamori panik melihat sang batita berambut putih mencoba mandaki tangga. Saat ia hendak mengejar Toushiro, Hinamori mendapati batita berambut hitam yang lain tak mau kalah membuat ulah dengan mencoba meraih vas bunga di atas bufet.

"KYA... jangan Karin-chan! Itu berbahaya!" teriak Hinamori sambil berlari untuk meraih vas bunga yang hampir jatuh. Hinamori menghela nafasnya lega karena berhasil menangkap vas bunga itu sebelum jatuh menimpa kepala sang batita berambut hitam. Setelah itu ia kembali mengejar Toushiro, yang sudah setengah jalan mendaki tangga, sambil membawa Karin untuk memastikannya tidak membuat ulah yang lain.

"Ah... akhirnya tertangkap!" Kata Hinamori sambil mengangkat Toushiro dengan tangan kirinya karena ia sedang membawa Karin di tangan kanannya, 'Hm... Kurosaki-san ke mana ya?' tanya Hinamori penasaran dalam hati. Sejak dari tadi ia tidak melihat keberadaan sang remaja berambut orange.

"Kurosaki-kun..." panggil Hinamori. Tapi sang remaja berambut orange yang di panggil namanya tidak membalasnya, 'Apa mungkin ia di kamarnya?' pikir Hinamori. Lalu sang shinigami berambut hitam mengetuk pintu sang shinigami pengganti dan memanggil namanya. Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, Hinamori memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar sang remaja berambut orange dan mengintip ke dalam.

Di dalam kamar, Hinamori mendapati sang remaja berambut orange sedang tertidur sangat pulas dan dengan mulut terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sangat bahagia dalam dunia mimpinya, "Jahat sekali. Dia bisa tidur dengan pulas sementara aku kewalahan merawat Toushiro dan Karin!" kata sang Hinamori kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terbesit dalam benak shinigami berambut hitam.

"Kalian tunggu di sini ya!" kata Hinamori sambil meletakan kedua batita di gendongannya di atas lantai. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik bertuliskan 'Garam'.

Kemudian sambil tersenyum jahil, Hinamori menuangkan isi plastik kecil itu ke dalam mulut sang remaja berambut orange yang terbuka.

_End flash back..._

"AH... pantas saja ketika aku bangun mulutku rasanya asin sekali!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Akhirnya ia mengetahui alasan kenapa mulutnya terasa sangat asin seperti menelan gunung garam waktu ia bangun tadi pagi. Sementara itu Rukia sweat drop mendengar pernyataan sang shinigami berimage polos dan lembut itu, "Hinamori-san... kau..."

"Maafkan aku..." kata Hinamori dengan wajah merona.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinamori-san! Lagi pula itu juga salah Ichigo." kata Rukia sambil menjitak kepala sang remaja berambut orange.

"Apa boleh buat! Aku terlalu lelah merawat Toshiro dan Karin seharian!" kata Ichigo membela dirinya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak Rukia, "Owh iya... Rukia, untuk apa kau kembali ke sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Owh... iya." Kata Rukia sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, "Ukitake-san akan datang untuk menjenguk Hitsugaya-taichou besok. Karen ia rasa datang tiba-tiba itu tidak sopan, makanya aku diminta memberitahumu." Jelas Rukia.

"Owh... begitu." Kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah... karena tugasku selesai dan aku sedang bebas tugas, ayo kita bawa Hitsugaya-taichou dan Karin jalan-jalan, Hinamori-san!" kata Rukia sambil menggendong Karin. Lalu Hinamori mengikuti sang shinigami bermata violet, yang bergumam 'mengambil gigai di Urahara shoten', dengan menggendong Toushiro.

Setelah Rukia dan Hinamori menghilang dari tatapannya, Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Hm... lebih baik aku kembali ke sekolah!" kata Ichigo. Tetapi kemudian mata coklatnya terbelalak melihat kerusakan yang diakibatkan serangan Rukia sebelumnya.

"RUKIAAA!" teriak Ichigo murka.

Sementara itu, Rukia dan Hinamori berlari meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki sambil menyengir lebar

~H~

Mind to review?

-Kusanagi-


End file.
